


The 12 Days of Cockmas

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Cockmas, All the peen, BAMF Ron Weasley, BBC BBW, Badass Ron Weasley, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cockmas 2020, Consensual Infidelity, Devil's Snare - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetishisation, Food Play, Gelatin Giggity, Hermione Dicks Down, High Heels, Interracial Relationship, Jell-O, Jello Fucking, Kinky portraits, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Oops! I came in you, Plants in porn, Polyjuice Potion, Pussy Worship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex While Using Polyjuice Potion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trashy romance novel excerpts, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, ghost wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: On the first day of Cockmas my true love gave to me: a cum shot for Hermione!Join me Dec 1-24 as I celebrate the season Cockmas with Hermione and her merry men. 12 days of Cockmas, and 12 different dicks for Hermione to enjoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 673
Kudos: 659
Collections: 25 Days of Kinkmas!





	1. Hermione x Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long A/N upfront.
> 
> MERRY COCKMAS! Follow me as I post 12 stories about Hermione and her adventures in cock during the holiday season. Unless otherwise notated, the chapters are each a stand-alone story. Each chapter title is the pairing. I will post every other day from 1 Dec- 24 Dec
> 
> I did try to stretch myself to write smut that is outside my comfort zone and some of it may be different than you're used to, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Tridogmom

"Oh Merlin," Bill said, his tone pained.

Charlie looked up to see what had his brother stressed and followed his eyes to the fireplace. Standing there, trapped under George's charmed mistletoe and clearly trapped together were Fleur and Hermione. The was the annual Order Christmas party and his brother never missed the chance to prank people.

_Yes! The gods love me!_ he thought. How many nights had he wanked over this fantasy in his head over the years? At least once a week since the end of the war. It probably wasn't the most appropriate thing in the world to rub your cock while thinking about one brother's wife and the other's best friend, but he really didn't care. They were sexy.

The two girls giggled as they looked from the mistletoe to each other. Fleur grabbed Hermione by the back and Charlie heard a collective moan from around the room. He took a quick look around to see Kingsley, Harry, and the rest of his brothers all watching the girls in front of them.

As soon as their lips met, his cock began to fill with blood. Their kiss was too short for his liking and they went to move away but the magic from the plant wouldn't release them.

"George!" Hermione called. "What the hell?"

"New mistletoe this year, love," George yelled back. "Pecks only work if you're related. Non-family members have to kiss for a minute. With tongue."

"Fucking wanker."

"I owe George a bigger present for Christmas this year," Bill muttered. "He's taken over your spot of favourite brother. Oh, fuck that's hot."

Charlie had to agree with Bill as he watched Fleur and Hermione start kissing again, this time with tongue. Their bodies were pressed together and he had to bite back his desire to throw a vanishing spell at their clothes. As soon as they saw the spark that confirmed the magic around them had been removed, Fleur broke the kiss but pressed her lips to Hermione's twice more before moving to stand next to Bill again.

"She is very sexy," she told her husband just loud enough for Charlie to overhear. "I wouldn't mind having her in our bed."

Bill groaned before turning to him. "Fleur and I are heading out. Happy Christmas, brother."

Looked like at least Bill was getting laid tonight. Charlie thought about who was at the party. Not counting his family or their spouses his only opinions were men, Minerva, or Hermione. As much as he liked his old head of house, he wasn't looking to have sex with someone old enough to be his grandmother. Hermione walked by on her way to the kitchen as he watched her arse bounce in her tight jeans.

Maybe he could convince her that just because Ronald was bad in bed — the reason they'd broken up — not all Weasley men were. He'd have to wait for the party to die down though. It wouldn't do to hit on her in front of the rest of the Order. Checking to see that no one was paying him any attention, he followed her into the kitchen.

She was bent over, grabbing something from one of the lower cupboards and he walked towards her, stopping just before he touched her. _Fuck, she's just the right height that I could bend her over and fuck her._ When she stood up and turned around, she jumped slightly.

"Jesus, Charlie," she exclaimed. "Scared the snot out of me. What were you doing?"

"Checking out your arse," he told her, unapologetically.

"Is that so? Well, what do you think?"

He looked her whole body up and down then pushed on her shoulder so she spun in a circle. "As nice as the rest of you." He placed his hands on her hips. "What do you think? Wanna have a go?"

"Thanks for the offer, love, but I've already been with a Weasley. I think I've had enough One-Pump Wonders to not satisfy me for a lifetime."

"As if I would be as pathetic as that." He pulled her closer and kissed the shell of her ear. "I'll lick your sweet little cunt until you scream my name, and then, when your begging for it, I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget your _own_ name. What do you say, dragă?"

She looked around the room to make sure they were alone then grabbed something he couldn't see off the counter and pulled him into the loo, warding it behind him. As soon as it was locked, she vanished his clothes so he stood naked before her. She stepped back and looked him up and down.

"I like the nipple ring," she said and touched it, sending a frisson of pleasure to his cock. When she pulled her hand away, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from his piercing. "Guess I have to kiss below it for at least a minute."

Before he could process her words, she was on her knees before his and his cock was instantly hard. Groaning, he wound his hands into her hair. He wanted to thrust into her mouth, see how much she could take before she gagged on it, but he held back, not wanting to push her too far. Hermione had no problems going after what she wanted and gripped him around the arse, pulling him deep into her mouth until he touched the back of her throat.

"Fuck, dragă!" he cried out. "So fucking good."

He ran through list after list of dragons as she continued the assault on his cock to keep himself from coming. After telling her that he could last longer than one thrust, he didn't want to embarrass himself and come down her throat within the first minute. But fuck, the girl could suck a mean cock. He was seconds from losing control when she pulled off.

"Now, I believe you said you could make me forget my name. Think you could do that right now?" she asked.

Her clothes were instantly gone with magic. As much as he liked to undress witches by hand, there was no way he was going to be able to peel those impossibly tight jeans from her. Picking up her naked body, cast a wandless warming charm to the counter and sat her on it, spreading her legs and dropping to his knees.

_Merlin praise Muggles and their views on public hair!_ he thought as he took in her bare core. The lack of hair meant he could see just how swollen and wet she was with arousal. Pressing her legs further apart, he licked from her dripping opening to her clit, circled it and kissed his way back down.

Looking up when there was a loud thud, he smirked at how she'd leaned back against the mirror and had her eyes closed, a small smile across her lips. Wanting to make good on his promise, he took her bundle of nerves in his mouth and started to suck. Her hips thrust towards him, and instead of trying to hold her down, he relaxed his head and allowed it to follow wherever she moved. Slipping two fingers into her heat, he began to pump in and out of her earnestly as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit.

No time seemed to pass before the walls of her core clamped down around him and she was screaming his name as she came all over her face. Internally he cheered at what he had done to her as he kept his mouth and fingers on her, slowly bringing her down. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she jerked hard, pulling him off her.

"You've proved your point, Charlie," she said, breathing hard. "Come fuck me. Please."

"Are you begging, dragă?" he asked her, slowly standing, his cock pointing towards her exposed cunt, wanting to be buried inside her.

"Absolutely. I'd get on my knees, but my legs seemed to have turned to jelly."

"Because you asked so nicely," he teased but lined the head of his cock up with her entrance. "Ready?"

At her nod, he pushed into her in one steady motion. Her walls were still fluttering from her orgasm and he moaned and closed his eyes as her heat surrounded him. "So fucking wet, dragă. So fucking tight for me."

"Move, Charlie," she begged. "I need you."

Wrapping his hands around her hips, he didn't hold back as he began to hammer in and out of her. Her cries of pleasure were blocking out the sound of the party happening just a few feet away and it only fueled his lust. He loved knowing that there was a crowd of unsuspecting people right outside the door and he was fucking this sexy little minx.

"Rub your clit, dragă," he commanded. "I want you to come for me again."

Her hand moved down her body and she began to rub her pussy as he continued to pound in and out of her. She was already starting to tighten around him. Leaning forward, he pulled her as tightly against him as he could and pressed his lips against hers. She kept their mouths connected but she stopped kissing him to cry out as she went rigid in his arms and her cunt began to milk him.

Now that she had come twice, he let go of everything and fucked her with abandon, chasing his own release. She was crying his name, begging him to keep going, fuck her harder when he felt his balls start to pull up.

"Can I come in you, love?" he asked, hoping she'd agree to it.

"You fucking better," she growled out.

At her words, he let go and his cock seemed to explode as he felt stream after stream of come leave his body and enter hers. He held the rest of his body still as his hips spasmed. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. He was about to say something to her when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck," Hermione said, pushing him off her. She cancelled the silencing spell. "Be right out."

He slipped out of her but stopped as some of his come leaked out of her and landed on the bathroom floor. His eyes stayed locked on her cunt where their combined arousal was slowly dripping out of her. Fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And thanks to the wanker outside the door, he couldn't even enjoy it. He felt a pang of loss as he magically cleaned their bodies and redressed them.

He gave her a quick kiss before opening the door. Harry was standing there, bouncing back and forth as if he really had to use the loo. He looked from Charlie to Hermione and back, his face going red and his mouth dropping open.

"Do close your mouth, Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. "It's not like you've never had sex before."

* * *

Dragă is Romanian for darling.

**I hope you enjoyed day one of Cockmas! See you again on the 3rd!**

**Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little song.. The lyrics don't match the things I'll be posting, but I giggled writing it.
> 
> On the 12th day of Cockmas my true love gave to me:
> 
> Twelve dirty stories
> 
> Eleven fangirls screaming
> 
> Ten Ronalds eating
> 
> Nine Weasleys jumpers
> 
> Eight Horcrux pieces
> 
> Seven Big Dick Dracos
> 
> Six kinky drabbles
> 
> Five Slytherin cocks
> 
> Four Marauders
> 
> Three best friends
> 
> Two Malfoy men
> 
> And a cum shot for Hermione


	2. Pansy x Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second day of Cockmas! Thank you for all the amazing feedback on the first story!

"I'm going fucking spare, Granger," Pansy snapped as soon as Hermione stepped out of the Floo. "It's been two fucking weeks and I haven't had sex. I'm going to kill someone."

"Lovely to see you too, Pans," Hermione greeted her. "Sorry I can't help you out."

Harry had been sent to South America to track a rogue Death Eater and he was expected to be gone for a month, not returning until Christmas Eve. Pansy had started complaining about her lack of sex on the third day. Harry and his wife enjoyed a very healthy sex life and even though they'd been together for five years, Hermione knew they still had sex twice a day — they had a talent for fucking in front of the Floo and getting caught. Hermione had been single for two years and knew how Pansy was feeling.

"Harry left some Polyjuice Potion behind. He said I could go get someone and have them take it but it's not like I can trust someone to become him and not tell any–"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow as Pansy trailed off. "Pans, whatever your thinking, the answer is no."

"Come on, Granger! You already know what Harry looks like, you've fucked him so you know how he is in bed. You're the perfect person for this."

"You're asking me to take Polyjuice Potion, become your husband, and fuck you? You realise how mental that sounds, right?"

"It's not mental. I've tried using my hands and my toys and I can't come unless it's around his thick cock. Come on, you know who magnificent is it! And it's Christmas time. This can be your gift to me."

"Harry would kill both of us."

If Hermione was being honest, she wanted to do it. Besides that fact that Pansy was hot as hell and she'd wanted to play with her best friend's wife for years, she'd always wanted to know what it was like to have a penis. Well have one and not be chased by Death Eaters. And she _had_ seen and fucked Harry multiple times since the war ended. They'd never dated but anytime they were between partners, it was easier to hook up with each other than risk the press finding out they were real humans that had sex drives.

"Harry is okay with it. I promise. Want to see the letter?"

Pansy summoned a piece of parchment and Hermione caught it, looking at Harry's handwriting where he clearly stated that he was okay with Pansy playing with someone as long as it was his cock inside her. She scanned the rest of the letter which was filled with filth that Harry had written and felt herself getting wet. If Pansy's pussy really was as great as Harry said, she wanted it.

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'll do it. But I need to see the potion. See how long-lasting it is."

"Let's go upstairs," Pansy said. "I want to get ready for you. And find a hair to put in the potion."

Hermione followed Pansy up the stairs of Grimmauld Place and allowed her mind to wander over all the things she was going to do to her once they were in bed as she checked out the way Pansy's arse looked in her trousers. She had no idea how to work a penis, but she'd had enough sex with them that she thought she could figure it out. Plus, the idea of Pansy naked was enough to get anyone's cock hard.

Entering the master bedroom, Pansy handed her a phial and went into the dressing room to get ready. Hermione cast a few charms over the potion to see how long it would last and was happy to see it was one of the long-lasting ones for Auror missions. That meant she would have eight hours to pleasure Pansy.

She stripped off her clothes, knowing that Harry's body would never fit in them. Her skinny little schoolboy best friend had filled out after the war. Between his growth spurt and the exercise routine for Aurors, he easily outweighed her by six stones. She only had her knickers on when Pansy walked out of the dressing room in a green lace teddy. A flood of arousal went through Hermione and she knew her friend would be able to see the wet spot on her pink knickers if she chose to look.

"Merlin, Granger," Pansy said, her eyes looking her up and down. "If I didn't need cock right now, I'd fuck you. You're going to have to join Harry and me in our bed sometime. I know he still wants you, and I'd love to play with you. What do you think?"

She over-exaggeratedly looked Pansy's tight body over as if contemplating the idea before she smiled. "I'd love to. But for now, let's get you taken care of and we can worry about that once Harry's home."

"He's going to bust a nut as soon as I tell him you're going to be joining us. He's talked about it for years but wasn't sure you'd go for it."

Pansy walked towards her and reached her hand out, a single back strand of Harry's hair on her palm. Picking it up, Hermione dropped it into the phial and watched as it turned the bright gold she remembered. Reaching down, she slipped her knickers off before drinking the potion in one gulp.

Pansy seemed fascinated as she watched her body transform from her friend into her husband. As soon as the bubbling under her skin stopped, Hermione looked over her body. Harry had gotten a new tattoo since she'd seen him naked. A pansy on his hip bone and she ran her finger over it.

"You can explore my husband's body later," Pansy said. "I need you."

"Have you been missing my cock?" Hermione asked, Harry's voice filling the room.

She reached down and stroked her hardening length and moaned. Fuck, that felt good. Motioning Pansy towards her, she ran her hands over her friend's body until she reached the snaps between her thighs that kept her bodysuit secured. She was hot and damp against her hand and Hermione let out a low groan. It took a few tries to unhook the teddy with her larger hands, but as soon as it was open, she let Harry's fingers roam over the slick skin.

"So wet for me, Pansy. Take your teddy off. I want to see your body."

Pansy stood before her and slid the lacy lingerie from her body. Her breasts were perky and her light brown nipples were hard and Hermione wanted to suck them into her mouth. Her cunt was glistening and she needed the woman in front of her. The cock between her legs was painfully stiff and needed to be inside Pansy's body.

Wrapping her arm around Pansy's waist, she pulled her tight body against Harry's and pressed their lips together. It felt strange to be kissing with someone else's lips. Harry's were fuller than her own but Pansy's were soft and knew just how to nip and suck to harden her cock even more. Wanting to feel her friend come, Hermione slipped her hand back between Pansy's thighs and began to rub her clit.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Pansy cried out. "Just like that."

Keeping her large thumb on Pansy's clit, she moved her hand down and pushed two thick fingers inside her friend's tight passage. It was so different than using her own slim fingers. Harry's were so much longer and was hitting places inside his wife that Hermione's own would never be able to touch. Finding that rough spot deep inside, she rubbed her fingers against it until Pansy broke the kiss and cried Harry's name as her pussy squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Bed. Now," Hermione commanded. She wanted her cock inside that tight channel.

Pansy hurried onto the bed and Hermione went to follow, stumbling slightly with Harry's longer gait. Crawling on the bed, she settled herself between Pansy's splayed thighs.

"Still want this?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes. "Look at that dick. Who wouldn't want it in them?"

Hermione looked down at the impressive length between her legs. Harry really was blessed and she knew first hand how good it felt to be fucked by it. Knowing that she was about to experience what Harry did every time he fucked his wife was a heady thought. Gripping her cock by the base, she rubbed her head up and down Pansy's wet centre.

_Helga fucking Hufflepuff on a badger! No wonder Harry likes to fuck so much and I'm not even inside yet._ She positioned herself at Pansy's entrance and began to push inside. _Oh, fuck! Don't come! Don't come! Think gross thoughts. Dobby naked with a Christmas elf!_ Her thoughts calmed as she settled herself fully inside her friend's tight cunt.

"Holy fuck, Pans," she said between gritted teeth. "You feel amazing wrapped around my cock. We're doing this all night long."

"Yes!" Pansy cried out. "Move, Harry. Fuck me hard."

It took a few times for Hermione to get the rhythm right, but as soon as she did, she began to pound into Pansy. Her cunt felt like heaven wrapped around her cock and she made a promise to herself that this wouldn't be the last time she took Polyjuice in order to fuck. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't mind. Heat started to build in her spine and she felt it start to travel towards her cock and knew that would be the end of this fucking.

"Rub your clit, Pans. I want to feel you come around me. Milk my cock."

Pansy yelled something unintelligible as her fingers started to rub her pussy. Hermione looked down, watching Harry's cock pumping in and out of Pansy, her painted nails rubbing her clit vigorously. The tight walls started to flutter around her cock and Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head. Nothing in the world had ever felt like this.

There was nothing she could do to stop the heat as it pooled in her balls and they pulled up close to her body. Everything seemed to explode inside her, her cock the release valve where all the pressure was escaping in jet after jet of come. Pansy's cunt became impossibly tighter around her and screams mingled with Harry's grunts as they finished together.

Collapsing onto the bed next to Pansy, Hermione pulled her into her arms. Gripping her thigh, she hooked her leg over Harry's hip and snaked her hand back between them. Her fingers found her engorged clit and began to circle it.

"I want you to come again, Pans," she said, Harry's voice husky and deep. It sent a shiver through her body and she didn't think it would be long until her cock was hard again. "Give me your pleasure."

"Fuck, Harry," Pansy groaned. Her hips were bucking against Hermione's hand and her fingers tangled in Harry's short hair. Hermione pressed a kiss to her swollen lips, wanting to taste her again. "So close," Pansy breathed into his mouth.

Hermione didn't let up on her assault of her cunt, rubbing and pinching her clit until Pansy's whole body went rigid and she began to shake in her arms. She swallowed her cries, keeping their lips locked together until Pansy finally went limp.

"Holy fuck, Hermione," Pansy said as soon as she caught her breath. "You were so fucking good. We're doing that until Harry comes back."

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed. "But I want to fuck you with my own body too."

"Yes!"

Hermione awoke in her own body as the bed moved and she opened her eyes to see Harry crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife. He was back early and she gave him a bright smile. The smell of sex was strong on the air and there was no way Harry didn't know what they'd been doing the night before.

"Polyjuice?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "How was it?"

"Really good," Pansy mumbled from her pillow. "Let me sleep and I'll tell you all about it. If you need sex, ask Hermione. She fucked me so hard, I'm sore."

"What do you say, Hermione? It's been a long two weeks."

"Now that I know how good sex feels for you, it really would be mean of me to deny you."

"No more talking," Pansy said. "I need sleep. Find another bed. Talk later."

Laughing, Harry stood from the bed and held his hand out to Hermione. She had a feeling this was just the beginning of her relationship with Mr and Mrs Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Mione drinking Polyjuice  
> Trying to fuck Pansy with a dick  
> She didn't have a peen  
> And wanted to dick down deep  
> She took Potter's hair and  
> Pansy began to beg and scream.
> 
> The next chapter will be a continuation of this story as we join Harry and Hermione in bed. Let me know what you thought!!! Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)


	3. Hermione x Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 2

Hermione smiled as Harry walked towards her, his naked cock already starting to harden. Crawling out of the bed, she took his hand in hers and followed him out of the master bedroom and into the room she normally crashed in across the landing.

"How was it?" he asked as they settled under the covers and faced each other. "I'm bummed I missed it, to be honest. I wonder if it could be the same as when I watched that video Pansy and I made."

"It was amazing, Harry," she gushed. "I can see why you refused to let your wife go once you got together. Holy Merlin."

"She is… well, she's perfection. Even if I'm terrified of her."

"I feel like you have a thing for powerful women, Mr Potter."

"I _know_ I do. I think you started it. After being friends with you for so long, I can't imagine being with a woman who isn't bossy."

"Is it something you'd be willing to try again?" he asked, his face starting to redden. "The Polyjuice?"

"Absolutely," she told him honestly. "But I think I could use some pointers. Want to show me how you do it? It's been a few years since we were together."

She ran her hand down his chest and stomach until her hand settled on his cock. The same cock that she'd had been her legs just hours before. It felt so different to take it in her own hands. It seemed larger than before because her fingers were so much smaller than his. She traced the veins she could feel and smirked as it twitched against her fingers.

His breathing hitched as she palmed his bollocks, rolling them in her hand. No longer willing to wait to have him again, she moved closer to him and flicked her tongue along the seam of his mouth until he opened up to her. His breath ghosted over her face and she nipped at his lips.

"Fuck, Hermione," he said softly. "It's been so long. Too long."

"Have you missed me, Harry?" she teased. Hooking her leg over his hip, she pressed her body against his. Positioning his cock so it would rub against her clit, she moved her hand to grab his arse and began to rub slowly against him. "Missed the way you felt when you buried yourself inside me."

"Yes! Pansy and I have talked about it, but I… oh, fuck, love. Keep moving like that… I didn't think you'd go for it now that we're married."

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that if you would have asked, I would have answered you honestly."

She increased her pace as she bucked her hips against him. His cock was stimulating her clit in the best way possible and she was already close to coming. His hand wrapped around her and gripped her hip, pulling her as close as possible.

"It's a little difficult to ask your best friend if they fancy a fuck with your wife."

"Well, the answer is yes." She moaned as he began to move faster. "I want to taste your wife again. Her cunt… Merlin."

"Come for me, love," he told her forcefully. "I can feel how close you are."

"Yes!"

She let go of her restraint and began to move against his cock in earnest. It was slick with her arousal and she slid up and down, allowing it to stimulate her in the most delicious way. Harry encouraged her, telling her how gorgeous she looked and how much he was looking forward to fucking her again.

She cried out his name as her orgasm rolled over her and he pressed kiss after kiss to her forehead as he told her how wonderful and sexy she was. As her breathing began to even out and her hips stilled her rolled them over so he was between her thighs and looking down at her.

"You ready for me, love?" he asked. He shifted his hips so the head of his cock was notched against her opening.

"Please!" she begged. "I'm so ready."

He slowly sunk into her body and they both sighed as he settled himself completely inside her. It really had been too long since she'd had him. It was like coming home as he filled her. He didn't move, just looked down as her.

"Merlin, you feel as good as I remember."

"Harry, move!"

"Such a greedy girl."

He laughed but started to move his hips in measured thrusts. Letting his body drop-down, he pressed his entire self against her and placed his arms under her shoulders so they were touching as much as possible. His lips found hers again and he began to kiss her slowly, his tongue deep in her mouth. His pace never increased. Instead, he kept it slow and sensual.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes as he continued to move in and out of her. Hermione's breath caught at the emotion she saw there. They'd fucked more times than she could count, but this felt like making love.

"Harry?" she asked, confused by her response to the idea of something deeper with him. She was scared but wanted it so much. It was the same way she'd felt the night before with Pansy. Like her love for her friends was morphing into something deeper.

"I know," he said, seeming to be on the same wavelength as her. "Later, my love. We'll – fuck you're so tight and perfect – talk about it later."

"Sex now, talk later."

He laughed at her and began to move in and out of her faster, but still kept their bodies locked together. Hermione brought her legs up and wrapped them around her hips, needing to feel even closer to him. It didn't matter that there wasn't a centimetre of space between them, she wanted to close it. Her clit was rubbing against his pubic bone and she needed to come.

"Come for me, love," Harry begged. "I need you to give it to me. Give yourself to me."

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed out.

She loved it when Harry was sexually possessive of her. It spoke to that part of herself that she kept buried deep inside. The part that wanted to let her man love, protect, and worship her. Own her body and pleasure.

The idea of Harry being that man, not just for her, but Pansy as well was a heady thought. Now that she'd had them both – even if she'd never had Pansy in her own body – she wanted more of it. Wanted the Potters to own her, for her to own them in return. Visions of the three of them together were too much for her and her cunt seemed to lock down around Harry as she cried out his name.

"Hermione!" Harry called out and she felt him start to come inside her.

His body went limp on top of her and the breath left her body as she crushed her. Laughing and telling him she couldn't breathe, she used her legs to roll them to the side.

"Fuck, you two are sexy together," Pansy said from the doorway. Hermione turned her head to see her friend standing there with a smile on her face. "I need to brew a potion because someone fucked me a little hard last night, but after that, we're spending the rest of the weekend in bed."

"You're sure?" Hermione asked, looking between her two friends. "I don't want to ruin—"

"Trust me, Granger, this will only make our relationship better."

"I agree," Harry added.

"Plus, I can't wait to see the look on our friends' faces when they find out we're finally together. Ginny's had a bet going with her brothers for _months_."

"Are you in on that bet, Pans?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Ten Galleons that we'd be together by Christmas. I plan on buying you a lot of lacy things with my winnings, Granger."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want Harry Potter's cock for Cockmas. Only Harry Potter's cock will do"
> 
> Let me know what you think! Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)


	4. Hermione x Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _A/N: Okay, I know... Not a ship people normally like to read. But, I PROMISE this is fabulous (according to my alpha). I'm offering a money back guarantee that you'll love it._   
>  **
> 
> * * *

"You guys ready to go?" Ron asked his team.

He was a member of the Muggle-Magical Hit Squad and they had been tasked with taking out the most dangerous Muggle drug lord in London. Ron had read the case file on the man and his stomach had twisted at the things that were included. Whilst he took out dangerous people, he had no time for anyone who would do the things that man had done. Hopefully, he and his team could take him out quickly. He was ready to get home and to Hermione.

She had just returned from a two week trip to Antarctica to study magical creatures with Luna and Rolf Scamander and he had missed her. Most people teased him that he just missed her cooking but the truth was, he missed her. She was everything to him. Merlin, he'd give up meat for his witch if it made her happy.

He looked around and made sure everyone was ready to enter the building before giving the signal to follow him. The squad, made up of Squib police officers and Aurors, had not missed a target since he took over the team and he hoped today wouldn't be the day they messed up. He really did want to get home.

* * *

Turning off the shower at the Ministry, Ron spelled himself dry and walked over to his locker to change into his civilian clothes. The raid had been easier than expected. The person they were looking for was balls deep in his girlfriend and they were able to stun him and obliviate her before the poor man had been able to finish. Members of his team had also found five other people on the most wanted list and rounded them up. All in all, it was a successful day.

Stepping out of the Floo, he was sad Hermione wasn't home yet, but he was earlier than expected. Taking out his wand, he turned on the Christmas tree and all the lights around the room. He'd wanted her to be surprised when she arrived since she'd been gone since the holiday season began.

Knowing international Portkey travel took a lot out of a person, he made his way into the kitchen to start on dinner. His homemade fettuccine was his wife's favourite dish and he knew she'd appreciate it. He was just adding the last of the cheese to the pan when the fireplace roared to life. Turning, his heart clenched as his beautiful bride stepped out. How in the fuck had he gotten so lucky?

"Welcome home!" he called, hurrying towards her to take her bag and hand her the wine he'd prepared for her. She pressed a hard kiss against his lips before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Ron," she said then looked around, her grin getting bigger. "You decorated? It looks amazing."

"I saved the tree for us. Just put the lights on, that's all. Dinner is ready if you're hungry now."

"I'm starved." She looked him over. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you."

"I think it's your love of ginger hair and then my huge cock sealed the deal," he said with a laugh.

"Mostly the cock," she teased. "But you grew up a lot too. I don't know anyone else who has a husband that can cook, cleans, and is as successful as you.

"Had to man up to be good enough for my queen."

"Oh hush, you."

Ron had changed a lot since their school years, the loss of Fred changing something deep inside him. It shifted how he looked at the world. Fred had been funny and lived life to the fullest, but he was also hard-working, something Ron had never been. After his death, Ron realised that if he wanted the life he had dreamed out, he would have to work for it. So he'd accepted the Auror position from Kingsley, went through training whilst studying for independent N.E.W.T.s, and started making an effort to treat Hermione the way she deserved.

Now, five years later, they were married, he was the best Hit Wizard in Europe, and was deliriously happy with his wife. Before she'd left, they'd talked about starting a family and he couldn't wait to see her belly swollen with his child.

They sat at the table eating the meal he'd prepared and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was animated as she told him all about the creatures they'd seen there, including a magical polar bear. Evidently in the Muggle world, polar bears only lived in the Arctic Circle. Ron decided they were like the Squib cousins of the southern bears.

"Thank you for dinner, love," Hermione said, magicking their dishes to the sink to clean themselves. "Now, we can decorate the tree or we can just head to bed and work on making that baby."

"Such a tough choice," he mocked, "Let you hang balls on the tree or let you play with my balls. I think I'm going to go with option number two."

"You're such a git." She laughed and stood from the table, pulling him from his seat and leading him towards the stairs. "I missed your humour but I missed your dick more."

"I've been saving it for you. No wanking yesterday or today to make sure my swimmers are rested and ready."

They had made it to their room and she was already pulling her clothes off, tossing them on the floor. He followed her lead, magicking their clothes to the hamper because he knew she'd want to get out of bed and clean as soon as they were done if the room wasn't spotless and he wanted her on her back, letting his boys work.

"Get on the bed, love," he told her. "Spread those thighs for me. I've missed you and the way you taste on my tongue."

She crawled on the bed and he followed not a second behind her, not wanting to wait any longer than he had to in order to have her again. Moving up her body, he settled his hips on hers, his already hardening cock pressing into her heat. His lips kissed from her neck to her cheeks before he found her lips. Her moans of delight matched his own as they kissed. He could kiss her for hours as they did as teenagers but right now, he needed to taste her and then be inside her tight sheath. Her hips began to move against his but he pulled back, not allowing her the friction she needed.

Kissing his way down her body, he licked the thin skin between her breasts before moving to suck her hard nipple into his mouth as he played with the other. Switching, he flicked and pinched her wet skin and her breathing increased. Her hips were moving, rubbing herself against his stomach and he growled at her, causing her to laugh.

Showing her mercy, he moved down her body, settling his shoulders between her thighs. Her cunt was glistening and he breathed in the scent of her. Two weeks was really too long to go without the deliciousness of this wife. He pressed a soft kiss to her clit and smirked when she huffed at him in annoyance.

"Stop teasing me, Ronald!" she scolded him. "I need to come. It's been two fucking weeks."

"Did my queen not rub her little kitty while she was gone?" he teased her. They didn't have rules about not coming when they were apart so he was surprised to find out she had masturbated while she was gone.

"The cabin we were in only had one room. I wasn't about to wank with Luna and Rolf less than two feet away."

"Why not? Those hippies wouldn't have minded. They're all about self-love and orgies." Ron loved Luna and her husband but Merlin knew he'd seen them naked more than anyone besides Hermione.

Before she could retort, he ran his tongue from her opening to her clit, circling the ball of nerves before working his way back down. Her hands gripped his hair and pulled his face back up, settling his mouth right where she wanted him. Always ready to make her happy, he moved his tongue the way he knew would drive her mad and slipped two fingers into her tight channel.

Her walls were already beginning to flutter around his digits and he knew she was close. Pushing deeper inside, he found that place inside her that was like a ' _Hermione Granger Instant Orgasm'_ button and pressed against it. Loud cries filled the room as her essence drenched his face. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, slowly bringing her down from her orgasm.

"Inside, Ron. Please," she begged.

Unable to resist teasing her, he slowly kissed his way up her body chuckling at the growls he could feel vibrating in her chest. He pressed his lips to hers as he pushed his cock inside her swollen core. He sighed as he felt himself slide home inside his wife, his love, his queen. As soon as he was fully seated he paused, deepening their kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "So much, love. Are you ready?"

"Get me pregnant. Fill me with your seed until I'm ripe with your child."

"Merlin wept," he muttered, his hips moving without thought.

If there was only one thing Hermione knew about him, it was that he had a breeding kink. He was a Weasley after all. Most days he was happy to know she was on the potion and there was no chance of conceiving, but now that they were trying… His desire for her was higher than it had ever been. He hadn't wanted to fuck her this much when they were first together and shagging like rabbits. There was something about knowing that she would be carrying his child that got his cock hard and his balls ready to blow.

Summoning a pillow, he gripped her hips roughly and shoved it under her, getting her into the position they'd read would give them the best results. The tilt of her hips made him slip deeper and they moaned together.

"Fuck me, Ron," she whined.

"Yes, ma'am." He winked at her before starting to move.

Her wet walls felt like heaven around his length. He wasn't gentle, fucking her hard and deep the way he knew she liked. The head of his dick hit her fleshy cervix and she cried out, begging him to go deeper, harder, and do it again.

"You like that, love? Want me to fuck you full of my seed?"

"Yes! Please! Get me pregnant. Come deep inside me, please! Fill me with your child!"

He sped his thrusting up, keeping a relentless pace as she continued to beg him to impregnate her. The words spilling from her mouth, speaking to the most primal part of him and whilst normally he would hold off until she'd come at least three times, he didn't know how much longer he'd last. Reaching up, he took her breasts in his hands and began to fondle them, tugging on her nipples until she clenched down around him, her wetness dripping down onto his balls.

"Fuck," he growled as his desire overpowered him and jet after jet of his come splashed inside her quivering core.

He stayed inside her as his body calmed down before moving to lay next to her. He wanted to pull her onto her side and hold her, but she had said no, wanting to stay like she was for at least a half-hour. Summoning a glass from the kitchen, he filled it with cold water from his wand and handed it to her, helping her drink. Shifting he sat against the headboard behind her and put her head on his thigh, running his fingers through her hair as they talked about their trip.

She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you," she said.

"For?" he asked.

"Everything. Dinner, decorating, and dick. You're a dear."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N #2: So... Not as bad as you expected right?! The fandom needs more well written Ron.**
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Cockmas.
> 
> Let your cunt be full!
> 
> From now on
> 
> your sex life will be lots of fun.
> 
> _  
> **Let me know what you thought! (Unless your a Ron hater that wants to flame... Then 'Move along, Potter.') Interact with me in Tumblr (tridogmom**  
> _


	5. Hermione x Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Plants

"So you and Neville?" Pansy asked, sipping her mimosa. "Is he as boring in bed as I imagine him to be?"

Hermione smirked at her friend. If she only knew what Neville was really like as soon as the greenhouse doors closed. Her boyfriend may prefer plants to people and sleeveless jumpers to the tight shirts Harry and Draco preferred, but he was anything but boring in bed. They'd only been together for a few months but already he was the best she'd ever had. Glancing at her watch, she downed the rest of her own drink. The students would have just boarded the Hogwarts Express to spend the Christmas holidays at home and she was ready to go spend hers with Neville.

He had asked if she wanted to spend the two weeks at her flat in London but she'd declined. There was something deliciously naughty about fucking at Hogwarts, even if she hadn't been a student for years.

"Maybe I'll ask Neville if you can join us sometime and you can see just how boring he is, Pansy," Hermione quipped. "But for now, I'm heading to Hogwarts."

"You two are coming for Christmas Eve?"

"We wouldn't miss our ragtag family Christmas for anything. Maybe this year you'll finally get caught under the mistletoe with George."

"Fingers crossed!"

Hermione Apparated from the Leaky back to her flat. You still couldn't Apparate into the school so when she wanted to visit Neville, she had to Floo from her home or walk from Hogsmeade. Whilst that was fine in the warmer months, there was no way she was making that trip in the snow. Making sure she had everything she needed, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out the name of his quarters.

"You're here!" Neville called, wrapping her in a hug as soon as she was free of the fireplace. "I missed you so much."

"It's been three days, Neville," she said with a laugh.

"That's too many. I sleep better when you're in bed with me." He blushed at his admission and cleared his throat. "So, what do you have planned for us? I know Minerva wants to have tea with you and you're invited to Christmas lunch."

"I didn't really plan anything. What do you want to do?"

"But… you plan everything. I just have to show up and look pretty on your arm," Neville teased. Making plans was not something Neville enjoyed doing but he was always happy to let her take control of their social life. Anything she suggested, he agreed to and showed up early to be by her side.

Hermione kissed him gently. "I'm sure Harry, Ron, and the gang will want to see you for New Years and we have dinner on Christmas Eve at Grimmauld. Besides that, I just want to spend time with you."

"You're so good to me, love." He pulled her closer to him, his hands grabbing her arse and squeezing it. "I have a surprise for you."

Hermione's knickers flooded at his praise. "What kind of surprise?"

"One for good little girls. Would you like it?"

"Yes, please."

He took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom. As soon as he kicked the door closed behind him, his bedroom personality came out. Sweet, timid Neville was left at the door and confident, dominant Neville took his place.

"Strip, witch," he commanded. "Then get on the bed."

Wasting no time, Hermione magicked her clothes from her body and into a neat pile on his armchair. She pulled the duvet back and crawled onto the bed. Neville was already naked and was going through a large box that sat in the corner that normally wasn't there.

"Close your eyes, petal," he told her and she instantly obeyed.

That first night she'd fallen into bed with Neville, she'd been expecting to have sweet, fun sex with her friend. Instead, he'd spanked her, made her gag on his cock, and shown her how much fun it could be to shut her mind off and let him take control for a few hours.

"I'm going to restrain you, love. You can use your safe words at any time and I will release them. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean _them_?" she asked. Had he brought other people over to join them? She wasn't opposed to the idea but would have preferred to be asked first.

"Open your eyes."

The room had been darkened, only a few candles to light the space. Neville nodded towards the potted plant at his side and then to the bedside table near her head. She studied the plant and went to touch it when it moved towards her.

"Devil's Snare?" she asked. "Is that safe?"

"It's a hybrid I created. It will restrain you, but we can control it. If it starts to hurt or gets too tight, I can still use sunshine from my wand to subdue it." He pointed to all the unlit candles around the room. "And you can wandlessly light those at any time and the plant will shrink back. Just say your safe words."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Spreading her arms and legs out so she was spread eagle on the bed, she stiffened as the plant began to touch her. It was gentle as it caressed her wrists and ankles, slowly twisting around them, holding her in place. They were more sensual than she imagined, almost like Neville himself was touching her.

"Oh, my petal. Look how sexy you look. All tied up for me. What's your colour?"

"Green."

"Good girl."

Neville crawled up the bed and settled himself between her thighs, kissing his way up her legs as he went. Hermione shuddered in pleasure as the vines wrapped their way higher up her limbs, keeping her in place. He gave her a wide smile before he leaned down and licked the length of her core.

_Merlin's hairy left testicle, that felt good!_ She bucked against his face but the plant tightened around her and she looked down to see that the plants on her legs had now wrapped around her hips, keeping her in place.

"Fuck, Nev," she cried. "So good."

"Your nectar is so sweet, my petal. Give me more. I want you to come all over my tongue."

"I need more. Please!"

"Are you sure? Because if you want more, I'll show you more."

"Please!"

He leaned away from her and she cried out in frustration. He raised his eyebrow at her before landing a hard spank on her cunt. A loud moan escaped her lips at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her body at his treatment of her.

"You asked for more, petal. Now is not the time to be greedy. Can you be a good girl for me?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she told him, determined to be good for him.

He smirked at her and flicked his wrist before slipping two fingers into her waiting channel. She wanted to cry out again and beg him to lick her, make her come, but she held her tongue. As he hit that spot inside her, she closed her eyes, letting him work her body. She felt his tongue on her clit again. It was so soft, so different from the way he normally licked her.

Opening her eyes, she met his before realising his tongue wasn't on her. She looked at her splayed pussy and was shocked to see the Devil's Snare had twisted around her again, it's leaves fluttering against her clit. Getting fucked by a plant had never been on her list of things to try but fuck if it didn't feel amazing. She tried to move her hips, gain more friction from the plant but it held her in place.

"Do you like that, petal?" Neville asked, his fingers pumping in and out of her still. "Tell me!"

"So good!" she answered. "It's like having ten of your tongues pleasuring me."

"Come for me."

She kept her eyes locked on his as he began to rub the tips of his fingers against her G-spot, stroking her the way he knew would push her towards her release. The leaves began to move faster, licking her harder.

"I can't wait any longer," Neville growled and pulled his fingers from her. Before she could react to the loss of him, he lined his cock up with her opening and thrust into her, filling her completely before starting to move in and out.

"So fucking tight for me. Letting my plant pleasure you like a slut. Such a good girl. My good girl."

"Yes!"

"Does my little whore need more?"

"Please, sir. Please!"

He snapped his fingers and she groaned as the vines started to work their way towards her breasts, their ends wrapping around her hard nipples and tugging firmly. Her eyes rolled back in her head as another vine moved between her legs and she could feel it twisting and caressing Neville's balls as they slapped against her arse. It was like nothing she had ever imagined and everything she could have hoped for.

"Fuck!" Neville cried, his pace increasing. "I've dreamed of this for years. Fucking you like this."

"Harder, Neville!" Hermione wanted to reach out and touch him, pull him deeper into her but the plants didn't allow any movement.

As his hips began to pound into her in a punishing pace, the vine began to be rougher with her. Her nipples were being twisted and pinched. The vine that had moved to wrap around Neville's balls shifted, it's leaves caressing her clit like dozens of tongues again. The stimulation was overwhelming and her world cracked as her entire body rocked with her orgasm. Her breathing was hard and she almost missed when Neville shouted her name, spilling himself inside her.

Shifting to his knees, he pulled his cock out of her and looked down at her body, a grin on his face.

"I'm so happy you let me do that," he said, his face going red and she knew her sweet Neville was back.

He snapped his fingers once more and with a shudder, the plants retreated back to their pots, looking innocent once more. Hermione looked at her limbs to make sure they were all in order. She'd felt no pain being restrained and there were no marks on her body to bear witness to what they'd just done.

Flopping onto the bed next to her, Neville lazily banished the pots back to the box in the corner and pulled her into his arms.

"How are you feeling, my petal?" he asked. "Was that too much for you?"

Neville always made sure to take care of her after they were together, especially if it was an intense round of sex like this one was. He was stroking her hair with one hand and her back with the other and kissing her forehead as he held her.

"I never thought I'd have sex with a plant, Nev," she admitted, "but it was hotter than I thought."

"Thank you for trusting me. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: Remember when I said I was trying new things with smut? Yup... those things included plants. Thanks to my Cauldron girls for encouraging that kinkiness.** _
> 
> _**Thank you so everyone who took a chance with me on Ronmione and left a review. You're the best!** _
> 
> Oh, Cockmas dick!
> 
> Oh, Cockmas dick!
> 
> How lovely is your ballsack!
> 
> _**There will be a special story posting tomorrow to celebrate the beginning of Hanukkah as well. Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)** _


	6. Hanukkah Special Hermione x Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **I am posting these in Australian Eastern Time, and it is past sundown, so Happy Hanukkah! A bonus chapter to celebrate the beginning of the Festival of Lights.**   
>  _
> 
> * * *

Hermione placed the last sufganiyah on the plate and vanished the mess from the powdered sugar before covering it with a stasis charm. Her parents had passed away during the war and she was determined to bring back some of her Jewish traditions this holiday season to honour them.

They'd never been very religious — more Jew-ish than Jewish, as her dad said — but her parents had lit the menorah and cooked latkes and sufganiyot using her great grandmother's recipe each of the eight nights. Once she went to Hogwarts she missed out on a few years because of when Hanukkah fell, but her father always made sure she had her favourite food as soon as she was home.

She had missed her traditions but it was easier to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the school. Being so far north and the sun setting whilst she was still in classes, it wasn't really feasible to celebrate it without opening herself up to a lot of questions. And anyone who'd ever been a teenager knew that doing anything outside of the norm meant bullies. And she had enough of that because of her blood status.

This year she was going to a holiday party at Malfoy Manor. Harry and Narcissa had struck up a friendship after the war, bonding over their love of Teddy Lupin. After they all started working together at the Ministry, Draco, Harry, and Hermione had put the past behind them and were all close friends, often going out on the weekends to watch Ginny play Quidditch or grab drinks after work.

Checking to make sure she wasn't covered in powdered sugar, she picked up her treats and made her way to the Floo. When she arrived, an elf spelled the soot from her body and led her to the family sitting room. They were all gathered around a large tree in the corner but turned when she walked in.

Ever the perfect host, Lucius Malfoy moved towards her and ushered her into the room.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he greeted her. "What have you brought?"

"They're called sufganiyot," she told him, motioning towards the plate.

"Splendid. Narcissa, dear, Hermione has brought us… Suf..."

"Jelly doughnuts," she told him, laughing at his inability to pronounce the word.

"Why would you bring jelly doughnuts to a Christmas do, Granger?" Draco asked, coming to inspect her plate.

"It's a tradition in my culture, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Like Christmas pudding."

Lucius and Narcissa made their way back to the tree where Teddy was trying to hand an ornament with his Grandma Andi and Ginny. Draco picked up one of the sufganiyah from her plate and looked at it. Sniffing it, he must have decided it was okay to eat because he took a small bite of the fried dough.

"It's not bad," he said. He locked his eyes on her and licked his tongue through the strawberry filling. He gave her a wink.

She flushed red at his blatant flirting.

"What did you bring, Hermione?" Harry asked, coming over to join them.

"You should try one, Potter," Draco said, handing him one but keeping his eyes on her. "Granger's jelly is delicious."

As Harry grabbed the plate from her and took them over to the rest of the group, Draco licked more of the jelly from his sufganiyah as he looked at her. If he didn't stop, her own creamy centre was going to drip down her legs. She'd harboured a secret crush on him for years, something only Ginny knew about.

"You're all flushed, Granger," he whispered low, his voice husky. "Did I turn you on? My bad."

"You're an arse," she snapped. Draco may be a pompous arse, but fuck if she didn't want to ride him for a day or three.

"After this party is over maybe you can show me your other jelly doughnut. I can lick the middle of that clean for you too." She stared at him in shock but couldn't figure out how to form the words. They'd flirted for years but she thought it was just teasing. "Think about it. I'll let you taste my candy cane if you're good."

The rest of the party continued the same way, Draco saying suggestive things in an innocent tone and Harry looking confused every time she blushed. Luckily no one else seemed to notice his flirting. Her vagina had noticed it though. Fucking slut was dripping between her thighs like a leaky faucet. So had her nipples. They were at attention in her top, eager to listen to everything Draco and his father said as they talked to them throughout the night

As soon as Teddy started yawning the party broke up. One of the elves handed her the plate she brought the sufganiyot on, only a few of them left. Draco walked her to the Floo and when she called out her home, he grabbed on to her and went with her.

"Draco?" she asked. "What–"

He broke off her words as he grabbed the plate from her, set it on her coffee table and crashed his lips into hers, knocking her back into the wall behind her. His hands wound their way around her thighs and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

"I want you witch," he growled. "Have for months."

"You could have said something before. Why now?"

"'Because it's Christmas and at Christmas, you tell the truth'," he said, quoting her favourite Christmas movie between kisses to her neck. "So tell me, Granger. Do you want me too?"

"Not against the wall, but yes."

Laughing he sat her down and took her hand, allowing her to drag him towards her bedroom. As they passed the coffee table, he reached down and grabbed the plate of sufganiyot and she gave him a questioning look. He just winked and said he wanted them in case he needed a snack after fucking her through her mattress. As they walked into her room, he set the plate on her nightstand before turning back to her.

"Granger, let's get you out of that dress an onto my cock." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"If sex with you is as good as your lines, Malfoy, I think I should pass. If I wanted bad sex, I could have stayed with Blaise. Italian Stallion, my arse."

He glared at her and with the flick of his wand, her clothes were vanished leaving her in just her lacy blue and white knickers. She gaped at him and he just smirked as he banished his own clothes to the corner.

"Compared to me, Blaise is nothing but a pygmy goat, Granger. Be a good girl for me and get on the bed."

She laughed at the teasing of his best friend. From the bulge she could see in his light grey pants, he wasn't wrong. Good Godric that thing was large. Gathering her courage, she stripped her knickers down her legs and tossed them as his face before getting onto the bed. Spluttering, he threw them to the side and pulled his pants down before jumping onto the bed, making her bounce.

"You're going to pay for that, witch."

His legs were on either side of her hips, pinning her down as he reached over and grabbed one of the sufganiyot. Setting it on her stomach, he swirled his finger in the red jelly before pulling it out and rubbing her nipple, painting it red. She raised an eyebrow at him and he gave her a crooked half-smile that made her cunt weep.

Doing the same thing to the other nipple, he looked at her as he gathered more jelly, drawing on her stomach before moving the sufganiyot back to the plate. Moving down her body, he licked the jelly from her stomach, the feel of his tongue making her moan. She was so wet and was ready for more.

"Will you just fuck me already?" she asked.

"Now, now, Granger," he said, moving up her body to rest his chin between her breasts, "don't you want to play a little longer?"

"No. I want you to put that cock in me and fuck me into the mattress like you promised."

"In good time."

Her complaint died on her lips and he took her nipple into his mouth, licking the strawberry confection from her skin. His tongue swirled around the hard bud as if he was making sure to devour every last drop of the jelly filling. Her back arched as he moved to suckle on her other nipple. The way he lavished attention on them was making her head go foggy and her core contract, begging to be filled.

"Malfoy, if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to kick you out and use one of my toys instead," she snarled.

"You wouldn't," he retorted.

Narrowing her eyes at him, which was a feat since he was still feasting on her breasts, she summoned her largest vibrator. It slapped against her hand and Draco looked up, his eyes going wide. She bit back the giggle as he pulled away from her, his finger running over the bright purple monstrosity. It wasn't something she'd ever used; she'd received it as a gag gift from Ginny.

 _A Dragon Dildo for my dragon lover,_ the card attached had said.

Hermione had opened to box and her mouth had fallen open. Ginny, laughing at her shocked face, had told her it was ten inches long and thick.

"You… Granger… I… um…" Draco stumbled over his words and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"The look on your face was priceless," she said, laughing.

"I hate you." He shook his head, grinning before tossing the dildo aside with a loud thump. Lining himself up with her core, he nudged at her gently.

"Well put it in then."

He pushed into her as he called her a cheeky witch. Her smiled died on her lips as he filled her and a moan escaped her throat. _Oh, Merlin_. The stretch was incredible. He seemed to touch places inside her that no one ever had before. His hips stilled for a moment and she could see the pained look on his face as if he was trying to hold off coming in her straight away.

"Sweet Salazar, witch," he growled out. "So fucking tight. So fucking perfect. I love the way you– Fuck! Don't do that! I'm only human."

She flexed her inner muscles again, causing expletives to fall from his mouth once more. Teasing Draco in bed had just become her new favourite hobby. Not giving her the chance to toy with him again, he pulled most of the way out before slamming back into her. She needed more of him, needed him to take her in ways no man had before.

Motioning for him to stop, she turned over onto her hands and knees. As he entered her again, she whispered what she wanted and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a kneel whilst staying buried inside. She put her arms over her head, bending so she could grip his hair as he began to move. His hands moved from where they were resting on her hips grab each of her breasts.

"Rub your clit for me, love," he told her. "I want you to come around my cock before I finish in you."

She tried to answer him but words wouldn't formulate as she let go of his hair with one hand and brought it down between her thighs. Stroking herself, she noticed she was wetter than she'd ever been before. Draco was hitting all the right places inside her and she desperately hoped he'd want to do this again because she was pretty sure she was already addicted to the way he felt.

The pressure in her core began to increase and she knew she was almost ready to finish. "Draco," she said, her voice weak, "I'm so close. Come with me?"

"Ready when you are, Hermione." He whispered her given name for the first time she could recall and the way it sounded from his lips was enough to topple her over the edge. "Draco!" she cried out as her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, love!" he yelled, his pace increasing before he slammed into hard, his hips almost still as he splashed inside her. "Fuck, Hermione. My love, you feel amazing."

She heard his words through her hazy of post sex bliss and smiled, hoping his endearments weren't just words in the heat of the moment. His hands moved from her breasts to wrap around her waist again and he lowered them to the bed to lay side by side, his softened cock slipping out of her. His magic washed over her as he spelled their mess away.

"I think this should be a new tradition," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You naked, me licking strawberry jelly from your body, then fucking you until I can't function anymore."

"What happens when we start dating other people?"

He growled low in her ear. "Not going to happen, Granger. You're it for me, love."

"Me too, Malfoy. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **  
>  _Now it wouldn't be a holiday story without a dirty song, right?_   
>  **
> 
> _Draco, Draco, Draco,_
> 
> _I really need a lay_
> 
> _And when you're hard and ready_
> 
> _Your cock with I will play._
> 
> **  
> _I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)_  
> **


	7. Hermione x Severus

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione asked as she walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

He'd returned to Hogwarts after the war and whilst he was still the Headmaster, he was also teaching Alchemy to a few students. He had been very selective on who he'd teach and she was shocked when he'd asked her to take the class. Not because she still thought he hated her but because she'd taken a year off her education and had figured he'd think she was too rusty to jump into such an advanced subject.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said, pointing towards the chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

She sat to where he indicated and waited for him to tell her what he needed, knowing he hated small talk. They'd become friends after she'd saved his life in the Shrieking Shack and spent many days talking about the war and her future plans whilst he recovered in the hospital wing. Once school started, they had a scheduled tea once a week, but he'd never called her to his office before.

The Christmas Hols had started the day before so maybe he was just looking for a bit of company since they were some of the only people who had stayed behind in the castle this year.

"I understand you've had a breakthrough in your project?" he asked.

"I have!" she told him excitedly. "I was able to transmute the Morganite. I think it would be a great product for the Weasley twins to sell. You and the person you like both touch the stone and it will change colours depending on how you feel about each other."

"Show me?"

She stood and pulled the crystal from her beaded bag as she walked around his desk to stand next to him. Leaning back so her arse was resting against it, she held the pink stone out towards him.

"It's pink in its natural state. If it turns black, you hate each other. If it's blue, you trust each other. If it's grey, you have no real feelings one way or the other towards each other. Yellow if you only feel friendship. Dark pink is love, and red means you want each other — lust after each other."

Her face flushed at her last words. For Severus, her proverbial crystal was redder than a Weasely in the sun. Her nights were filled with cries of his name as she brought her self to orgasm after orgasm thinking about her Headmaster.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly.

She watched in equal parts horror and anticipation as one of his long fingers moved forwards the crystal in her outstretched hand. As soon as he touched it, it turned a violent shade of red and he chuckled.

"Mutual lust and wanting?" he confirmed. His hand moved from the crystal to run his finger up her bare calf and stopped when he was an inch under the hem of her skirt. "What do you think we should do about that my little lion?"

"I think there are only two options, sir," she answered him. "We can either ignore it or we can act on it."

"I vote for acting on it," one of the female portraits yelled from behind her.

"Me too!" another added.

"Merlin knows I'd love to see that chit naked," the voice of Phineas Black called. "Been too long since I've seen anything that exciting."

"Whilst I refuse to let them watch, I do think your colleagues have the right idea," Hermione said, cutting the rest of the room off. "What do you say?"

"I say that there are no portraits in my private chambers if you'd like to join me," Severus answered, standing and holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand and followed him to the small room hidden behind the staircase in his office. He placed his free hand on the wall and it dissolved. They walked into a large sitting room and she could see the mountains in the distance from the floor to ceiling windows across from them.

He pointed towards a door next to them. "My bedroom is through there, little lion. Are you sure?"

"Professor Snape, I've wanted you for six months. Trust me, I'm sure. "

"Maybe you should call me Severus if I'm going to be fucking you."

She laughed at his candour. "You're probably right Severus. You can call me Hermione, but I prefer your new pet name for me."

He looked her up and down before tugging on her hand so she crashed into him. Lifting his free hand, he tipped her face up and looked into her eyes. He must have found what he was looking for because he leaned his face down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was like the world shifted when their mouths met. Everything she had thought a kiss should be was wiped away at that moment, replaced by the knowledge that Severus was a man and she'd only kissed boys before. He was thorough and demanding as he tasted her and she never wanted it to end.

"Severus," she said, breaking the kiss. "Bedroom. Now."

Nodding, he led her to his room and she took a quick glance to see that it had the same windows as his sitting room and that she didn't want to leave it until classes started again. His bed was huge and looked like green clouds of silk.

His hand found her back of her dress and pulled the zipper and she shivered as his fingers traced down her bare back. Whispering, he asked if she was okay and she nodded, telling him she wasn't nervous, just that his touch was electric. His lips pressed against her skin as her dress dropped to the floor and she moaned at the contact. A mumbled spell fell from his lips and she felt his naked body press against her. His hands snaked around her waist and settled on her hips, his long fingers running over the lace trim on her knickers.

"Your body is so sexy, my little lion. I had no idea you where hiding this under your robes." Severus moved one hand up to pinch her hard nipple. "And coming to a meeting with your Headmaster without a bra on."

"I like the way that dress feels against my nipples," she confessed. "And I might have hoped you'd notice how hard they were."

Slipping his hand into her knickers, he began to lightly rub his finger over her already swollen clit. "You wanted me to notice your body? To see how turned on I get you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think about that often? Imagine my cock hard for you?"

"Yes, sir. Every night. I rub my clit just like you are and think about what it would be like to see you naked, to fuck you, to come around your cock."

"You rub yourself like this?" His fingers began to move faster, stroking her clit just the way she did in her own room. "You lay in your bed, pussy exposed and think about your professor fucking your tight cunt, don't you? You imagine me fucking you in my office. You think about me eating that sweet little cunt of yours on your desk in the classroom. You think about me fingering you at the head table during dinner then licking your cream from my hands. Don't you?"

Hermione was shocked but couldn't do more than buck her hips against his hand as he talked to her. Finally getting her mind right, she asked one question. "How?"

"You almost shout your fantasies to me every time we're in the same room, my little lion. I've had to stay at lunch longer, stay behind my desk in lectures because your filthy thoughts get projected into my head." He pulled his hands from her knickers and she cried out in disappointment at the loss. "Patience, love. I want to fuck you now. I've wanted you for months."

"Please," she begged, pulling her knickers down and stepping out of them. "Take me."

Pulling the bedding back, he helped her onto the bed and she settled herself in the middle as he made his way between her thighs. She was so ready for him and whilst she'd expect foreplay in the future, for right now, she just wanted him inside her. He planted his arm beside her head and she reached down to guide him to her entrance. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and she gasped. _Happy fucking Christmas to me!_ she thought as she felt his girth.

"Your hand feels so good on my cock, little lion," Severus breathed out, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. "Put me at your entrance. Show me how much you want me."

Shifting her legs, she opened herself more and placed him where she wanted him. She lifted her hips and he sank into her, the tip of his cock stretching her.

"Move, Severus. Please. I need you."

Their eyes locked as he slowly pushed into her. She'd read romance novels where the woman would orgasm just from the man entering her and she'd thought it was so fake, but as her pleasure rippled through her cunt, she realised how wrong she'd been. It wasn't a powerful one, but it was unmistakable.

"Already, my little lion?" he teased her, clearly having felt her body's response. "Let's see if I can give you more."

Fucking Severus Snape was everything she'd hoped it would be and more. Nothing in her nightly fantasies had prepared her for the way his scent filled her nostrils, the way he stretched her out, the way he kissed every inch of skin. His cock touched places inside her she'd never known existed before. His hips shifted and a jolt of pleasure went through her whole body.

"Do that again," she told him.

"Do this?" he teased, thrusting back into her. "Like the way that feels?"

"Merlin, Severus. You feel so good."

"You too, little lion. So wet and tight for me. I hope you know that you're not leaving my rooms until term resumes. And after that, I'll want you here as much as possible."

"Aren't there rules about students and professors?"

He didn't slow his thrusts as he talked to her. "None that apply to your age group. But we can discuss it after I come in your sweet pussy."

The only words that were spoken as they continued to move against each other was filth that fell from Severus' mouth. He told her all her fantasies that he'd seen in her head and each word that dripped from his mouth caused her to wind tighter and tighter.

"So close, Severus," she cried out.

His hand snuck between their bodies and as soon as his finger flicked across her clit, her orgasm washed over her and she was screaming his name. His hips stuttered before he slammed hard into her and they stilled as he pulsed inside her.

"Fuck, Hermione," he groaned out. "So fucking good."

He collapsed to the side of her and pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses on her head. She snuggled her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"You know, little lion, if this keeps up, I think this might be the best Christmas holiday I've ever had."

"Me too, Severus. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_A/N: 3 days in a row! It's a Cockmas miracle!_ **
> 
> It's beginning to look a lot like Cockmas!
> 
> Dicks in every hole!
> 
> _**Shamlessly stole the idea of Snape as an Alchemy professor from FaeOrable and one of her amazing stories.** _


	8. Hermione x Twins

"I don't think it will work," Ron said, looking at the kiddie pool Fred and George had filled with squares of red and green gelatin and put in the spare bedroom. "And even if it does, who are you going to find to do it?"

"Don't you worry about that, little brother," George said. "We have just the girl in mind."

He and Fred had been watching a few films and one of them showed two women wresting in a pool of gelatin and they had looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. There was only one girl they both wanted and she was just brave and reckless enough to go for it if they worded it right. They'd spent a lot of time with her and a few weeks before they had started dating but they weren't telling people yet. The longer they could keep their mother from trying to marry them, the better.

"One girl? With both of you?"

"Of course," Fred added. "Women love taking a ride on the Weasley Twin Train. Destination: Multiple Orgasms."

"And she'll be here any minute, so you better piss off."

George knew the sight of Ron would put Hermione off cocks for a week and they couldn't have that. His brother had dated the witch he and Fred wanted for about a fortnight after the war. No one knew what happened, the two people involved being tight-lipped about it. At least until Hermione had come over to help them with a complex potion and stayed for drinks. Pissed, she'd spilt the entire story as they cried and howled with laughter.

Their short relationship ended when they tried to have sex and Ron came before he could even put his dick in her. Hermione had told them that their brother had pulled it out of his pants, took one look at her naked sex and exploded all over his hand. Deciding that training Ronald to be a good lover was too much work, Hermione had ended things.

"Whatever," Ron said, looking butthurt. "I'll go to the Leaky. There's always a woman there willing to ride my Firebolt."

"More like a training broom," Fred muttered. "Have fun, Ron. Use protection."

As soon as Ron left their flat, George pulled out his wand and locked the wards down so only the two of them and Hermione could enter. Fred checked the gelatin was set and he cast the charms on the ground so nothing would get stained or ruined. As he looked at the pool of jelly, he was thankful for magic. It had taken about an hour to get everything ready. He couldn't imagine how long it would have taken to make a pool full of gelatin the Muggle way.

"I think it looks very festive, brother," George observed.

"I do too. A little Christmas treat for our sweet. I hope she goes for it."

* * *

When Hermione appeared in the twins' flat she instantly knew something was happening, that her boys had planned something. She looked around the room and touched their Christmas tree and a few their decorations before turning to them.

"What have you two planned?" she asked. "Looks lovely in here, by the way."

"Wanted to make it special for our special girl, " George said.

"We have something fun planned for tonight," Fred said. "Follow us."

Hermione cautiously followed them as they made their way to the spare bedroom. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was just that their idea of a surprise was just as likely to cause her to end up in St Mungo's as it was to end with an orgasm. She stopped as soon as she walked into the room and was the inflatable swimming pool that would be just long enough for Fred or George to lay down in.

"Merlin help me. You two have been watching Muggle porn again, haven't you?"

"Yup! And this scene was hot, Hermione."

"Really? Because it looks like it's going to be cold as fuck."

"It won't be! Plus, George wants your sweet little cunt tonight, so he'll be in the pool. It will just be your hands and knees."

"But…"

"Come on," George asked. "It will be fun."

Of all the things she had expected when she walked in, a pool full of jelly wasn't one of them. She'd seen enough movies that featured this scene that she wasn't against trying it. Hell, it could be fun.

"Let's do it then," she said.

Stripping their clothes off, Fred took her in his arms and began to kiss her. There was nothing gentle about the way he kissed. Just like he lived his life, he kissed hard, fast, and with passion. Before George could wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck, she was already dripping. Always so in sync, they each found her pussy with their fingers and she couldn't tell which of them was circling her clit and which one was thrusting in and out of her.

"Come for us, love," George whispered into her ear. "Then the real fun can begin."

They continued to play her body like an instrument they'd mastered. Hitting all the right notes and making her body sing with pleasure. When she was close, they moved in tandem, the fingers on her clit pinching as the one buried inside her pressed against her G-spot until she was crying out their names.

"So gorgeous when you come," Fred purred against her lips. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, please."

George took her by the hand and led her over to the end of the pool. Winking at her, he flung his naked body backwards into the pile of jelly.

"Merlin fuck that's cold!" he yelled, shivering slightly. "Come on, Hermione."

He patted his jelly covered thigh. She looked at the mess around him and had second thoughts. "Maybe we should skip it?"

"Absolutely not. Do you know how much time I spent making the gelatin? And blowing up the pool manually? We're not wasting that time. Get in, Granger."

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Yes, he does," Fred said, laughing. "Now get on that cock, love."

Shaking her head at her silly boys, she stepped into the pool. Hissing at the cold, she kneeled down, her thighs on either side of George's slender ones. As she went to lift herself up to take George inside her, her knees glid on the slippery sweet and she fell, her face landing in a pile of jelly. Fred was standing at the end of the pool, laughing at them before leaning down to help her back into position.

"Come on, love. Warm me up with that hot cunt of yours." George's attempt at dirty talk was slightly ruined by the way his teeth were chattering.

With Fred's assistance, she moved into a tall kneel and reached for George's cock, lining it up with her entrance. As soon as she was in position, she sank down onto him and moaned at the way he stretched her. His skin above the food was warm, even if her shins and hands were chilled. Fucking in jelly sure looked a lot hotter on the telly.

"Love, you feel great, but we have to stop," George said. "My balls are trying to move back into my body because they're so cold."

"But you worked so hard," Fred teased.

"Fuck off, arsehole. Help her up."

Hermione moved off George and already missed him inside her as she made her way out of the pool. As he was halfway to standing up, his feet slipped out and he landed with a splat as the gelatin, which had now blended and was sort of a purple colour spray from the pool. Fred was doubled over laughing as George struggled to get up and fell a few more times, his body covered in the gooey substance.

Taking pity on her man, Hermione summoned her wand and vanished the jelly before sending a warm jet of water into the pool to make sure he wasn't sticky. The charm should have taken care of it, but she wanted to make sure. An idea struck her, and with a few muttered spells, the Christmas tree from their living room was sparkling in the corner, the pool was filled with pine scented water, and red and green baubles floated around the room. If her men wanted festive fucking, by Merlin she was going to give it to them.

"Merlin, Hermione," Fred said, looking around, "this is perfect."

"Come here, my little Christmas elf," George said, beckoning her towards him. "I have a candy cane just waiting for you."

Making sure the mess was removed from her own body, Hermione settled herself in the pool once again, this time surrounded by warm water. George summoned a bottle of their patented lube from the WWW adult line, guaranteed to not wash off in water, and poured some into his hand, working it over his still hard cock then her pussy. She moaned as his fingers pushed into her. Their lips met and she began to rock against his hand, needing the friction.

Without warning, his fingers slipped out and he placed her on his cock, thrusting up as he pushed her down so he filled her instantly. Their moans mingled in their joined mouths at the feeling. Slowly moving her hips, she let the length and width of him pleasure her for a moment before she felt Fred behind her. His magic readied her body to accept him and she stilled her hips, waiting for him to enter her back door.

After stretching her with his fingers, he pushed inside her with practised ease and she arched her back as he settled fully inside her. Her men, her twins, filling her completely. There was no room for anything else when they were like this. No worries, no stress; every inch of her existence was taken up by Fred and George.

This was what she lived for.

These moments.

Pressed between her two men.

They both pressed their lips to her neck, both of them finding that sensitive spot on either side. George kept his hips still as Fred began to fuck her with earnest, the force of this thrusting moving her up and down George's cock. The water splashed around them, the sound adding to her arousal. Each wave that slapped against the side was like their skin slapping together. She felt as wet as the water surrounding them as they pleasured her body.

George's hand snuck between them and his fingers found her swollen clit. She was already so close and as soon as his fingers began to circle it, she came hard. Fred slowed his thrusts as she tightened around them. When her body calmed, he began to pound into her without abandon. They were both groaning against her neck and she felt the rumblings in their chests, heightening her own arousal.

Her cries of ecstasy became louder as Fred increased his pace and George applied more pressure to her clit. She wanted to hold on to this feeling forever, never wanted to come so she could live in this in-between space where her body felt alive. But then George flexed his hips, driving himself deeper inside her and her world exploded as she came, screaming their names.

Within moments, she could feel them release inside her and Fred collapsed onto her back, pressing her into George. She kissed his chest, not caring that it was hard to breathe. Who needed oxygen when she was surrounded by her men? He shifted off her, laying in the wanted next to his twin and she rolled over, settling down on their laps.

The water was still warm and they wrapped their arms around her, holding her as they watched the twinkling lights of the tree.

"The water was much sexier than the jelly," George admitted. "I guess that's why you're considered the bright one and all that."

"Our witch is very smart," Fred agreed. "But we're smarter because we convinced her to go for us."

"I don't know," Hermione added, "I think choosing you guys makes me the smartest."

Snuggling back into them, she knew she was right. Of all the things she'd done, saying yes to the two men in the pool with her was at the top of the list.

* * *

**The next day at the Burrow**

"George," Molly snapped, "Why are you all purple? Hermione's hands were purple, too. You better not have been playing a prank on her, young man."

"Just a little mishap trying out a new product, mum. We'd never prank Hermione."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: Thank you to the beautiful Inadaze22 for helping me with the inspiration for this chapter.** _
> 
> _All I want for Cockmas is the Twins big cocks, the twins big cocks_


	9. Hermione x Remus

"Holy fuck, Prongs," Sirius said pulling his friend over to the Pensieve looking pedestal in front of him. "Moony's about to get laid. Let's go."

The afterlife wasn't as bad as Sirius had feared when he had fallen through the veil. James and Lily were here as well as all their old school friends. He had Regulus back in his life. And his cock worked again. When he'd escaped Azkaban the only thing he'd been able to do with it was pee. But now it had returned to it's long, thick, former glory. And the things, and people, he could do with it made him happy on a daily basis.

He'd immediately taken back up with James and Lily and was pretty sure he'd died again when he sank into her tight heat and James had filled his arse.

Yes, the afterlife was good.

One thing he loved about being dead is that he could look through these portals and see what was happening with his friends that were still alive. He, James, and Lily could often be found watching Harry or Remus as they went about their lives. They could either watch from the pedestal or like a Pensieve, they could touch the water and be instantly transported to that location. They couldn't interact with the living, but it was nice to be close to them again.

He'd been looking in on Remus more and more lately because his old friend had seemed happier than he had in years and he was trying to figure out what had changed. Evidently, it was the sexy little thing in a cloak with her naked leg sticking out. Sirius couldn't see her face and he was desperate to go visit and see who it was. And maybe watch.

"Our Moony?" James asked. "We have to go see that."

They touched the liquid and he felt the pull behind his belly button and the swooping sensation as he fell through space and time to land in Remus' bedroom. He looked around and realised it was actually his old bedroom at Grimmauld Place. When had Moony moved in?

"Merlin, Hermione," Remus said and Sirius whipped around, shocked that it was Hermione and not a random witch standing in front of Remus. She'd tossed the cloak aside and was standing there in a blue bra and knickers. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm sick of waiting, Remus," Hermione said. "I want you."

"But…"

" _No buts, Remus!" James yelled, unheard by the living occupants of the room. "She wants to fuck you! Why are you not already balls deep?"_

" _Yeah!" Sirius yelled. "Dick her down already, mate!"_

" _Her body is smoking. Remind me again why my son never fucked her."_

" _They think of each other as siblings."_

" _No way would I think of anyone with tits like hers as a sister."_

"I'm sick of waiting for you to grow a pair, Remus," Hermione snapped. "Either you want me and you're going to do something about it or I'm moving on. The Quaffle is in your hands."

" _If this fucking wanker doesn't fuck her, I'm punching him as soon as he dies," Sirius said._

" _Me too. Who knew Moony was such a little bitch. Did his dick stop working or something?" James asked._

"You're really okay with me?" Remus asked. "My age, my condition?"

"Remus Lupin, do you really think I would be standing here in nothing but lingerie if I wasn't okay with it?" she snapped. "Don't be thick."

" _I like this girl, Sirius. She's sassy. Think she'll spank him?"_

" _I hope so."_

They watched as Remus hesitated for one more moment before walking towards her and taking her in his arms. Cheering in delight for their friend, they almost missed when they kissed. Sirius laughed as James gave a play by play, whooping in delight when Hermione ripped Remus' jumper from his body, when Remus touched her boobs for the first time, and when her hands lowered the zip on his trousers.

Sirius groaned, his cock stiffening when they were both naked and Hermione kneeled before Remus and took him into her mouth. Merlin, she had grown up well. James came to stand next to him and they watched her head bob up and down.

" _Look at how wet her pussy is, Pads," James said, palming his erection. "Remus is going to be drenched."_

" _Prongs… you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sirius asked, hoping his friend was on the same wavelength._

" _Depends. Are you thinking we should wank as Remus fucks his pretty little witch?"_

" _Oh, thank Merlin!"_

Hermione was on the bed, her legs spread and her glistening cunt on full display for them as she waited for Remus to undress. Thank goodness they could walk through furniture because they could stand over her as they both began to rub their cocks. Remus moved onto the bed, his hard dick bouncing with his movements.

" _Did his cock get bigger?" Sirius asked, moving to stand by his friend and putting his own as close as possible._

" _It looks bigger," James said, standing on the other side. "Lucky bastard."_

"Merlin, Hermione," Remus said, his cock weeping as he touched it to her centre. "You're so beautiful. Are you ready, love?"

"I've been ready for a year, Remus," she teased. "Stop stalling."

Sirius moaned in unison with Remus as he finally sunk into Hermione. He know how good a tight cunt felt after waiting for so long, and from what he could tell, Remus hadn't been with anyone in years.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Remus muttered quietly. "So fucking tight, love."

Hermione began to beg him to go faster and fucker her harder. She braced her feet on the mattress and began to buck her hips up, meeting Moony's thrusts Sirius' cock was rock hard and he began to wank faster, chasing his release. He looked up and James was matching his pace.

" _This is the hottest thing we've ever done, Pads," James said. "Why haven't we tried this before?"_

" _No clue, mate," Sirius said, wondering the same thing. "But we're doing it again."_

He could tell Remus was getting close to coming. His hips were going faster but his rhythm was starting to falter. Sirius wished he was alive so he could reach out and touch Hermione's clit or suck her tits and make her come. As if hearing his thoughts, Remus reached down and began to rub the swollen bundle of nerves and Hermione screamed out his name as her back arched off the bed.

"Fuck, love!" Remus cried out. "I'm coming!"

" _Yes, Moony!" James cried out. "Come in her. Fill her pussy."_

Sirius was so close. He didn't think he could hold on any longer. He watched as Remus pulled out of her and the werewolf stared at her cunt, his come dripping out of her spasming hole. It was too much for Sirius. He needed his release.

He met James' eyes and they nodded that they were thinking the same thing. Positioning himself over her exposed pussy, James' cock almost touching his, he let himself go. Stream after stream of come from both of their cocks shot out and painted her swollen cunt.

Or it would have if they were alive. Instead, it just looked like they had come all over her. When she moved to cuddle into Remus' arms, their arousal was gone and the only fluids glistening on her pussy were the combined fluids of her and Moony.

" _Prongs, I don't know about you, but I need to fuck," Sirius said. His cock was soft for now, but he was nowhere near sated._

" _Same. Let's leave Moony to his witch and we'll go play with ours," James responded. "I want to see her covered in our come."_

" _Yes! Our little slut likes that, doesn't she?"_

" _Always has."_

Pulling themselves from Remus' room, they smiled as Lily was waiting for them in the afterlife. She was naked and her fingers were already buried between her thighs.

"You two were gone a long time," she said with a shrug, never embarrassed by her desires. "I thought I was going to have to finish without you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: Day 8 already! A quick heads up... I know I said every other day, but I will be holding the last day and posting it on the 24th instead of the 23rd because I have another SMUTTY story going live on the 23rd.** _
> 
> _**All the love to my Wolf's Lair girls for help with this song.** _
> 
> _Oh, Horny Night!_
> 
> _Her cunt was glistening brightly_
> 
> _It was the night_
> 
> _When Remus fucked her good_
> 
> _E'en though they're dead_
> 
> _James and Sirius watched their fucking_
> 
> _And rubbed their cocks_
> 
> _Til they came from their wood_
> 
> _The thrill of sex_
> 
> _The werewolf soon rejoices_
> 
> _For in her cunt,_
> 
> _His cock is finally home_
> 
> _Fall on your knees!_
> 
> _Oh, take his fucking knot!_
> 
> _Oh, cock divine!_
> 
> _Oh, night when she was fucked!_
> 
> _Oh, cock divine!_
> 
> _Oh, cock!_
> 
> _Oh, cock divine!_
> 
> _**Let me know what you thought. Ghost wanking... something fun, right?** _


	10. Hermione x Bill

Hermione double-checked she had everything she needed before grabbing the Floo powder. She was a little earlier than she had said, but she was ready to leave her London flat behind. She had told everyone that she was spending Christmas in Australia with her parents, but the truth was, she just wanted to be alone. She had been complaining to Bill, her fellow Curse-Breaker, about it and he had offered up Shell Cottage to her.

He still lived there even though Fleur had been killed in the Final Battle two years before. She knew he liked the peace and quiet of the place plus the constant sound of the ocean was soothing. As per tradition, he would be spending most of Christmas holiday at the Burrow with all his siblings even though she'd told him he was welcome to stay in his own home.

Being around Bill was as comfortable as being alone to her. They shared an office at Gringotts and in the year she'd been there, he'd never gotten on her nerves. Which was saying something because everyone bothered her once in a while. It didn't hurt that she was mad for him. Had been since the second day of her training when he'd protected her from a hidden curse in one of the vaults. His quick wand work coupled with his fit body was enough to make her swoon. Add his big sexy brain to the mix and she was a goner.

Taking the pinch of powder, she tossed it into the fireplace, stepped in and called out her destination.

As soon as she arrived, she stopped dead. There was loud music playing through the cottage and Bill clearly didn't hear the Floo activate because he was sitting on the sofa facing her, eyes closed, large cock in hand, wanking. Gathering her wits, she stepped out of the fireplace, closed the Floo, spelled the soot from her,and set her bag down.

She knew she should leave, but she didn't want to. She wanted to kneel in front of him, take that gorgeous cock in her mouth, and join him in his quest to come. He must have sensed her presence because his eyes opened and locked on hers. He didn't blush or try to cover himself up. Instead, he looked her up and down as he continued to stroke himself.

_Good Godric's Gonads!_

He used his other hand to lower the music until it was just in the background. She was still frozen in place, torn between giving him his privacy and joining him. Her knickers were soaked through.

"You're early," he said, his voice rough. "Can't say that I mind."

"Were you hoping I'd catch you?" she asked, hoping he'd say yet.

"No. But I'm happy you did. I know I should have stopped as soon as I saw you but you're always the star of these sessions so it's only fitting you're here in person. Do you like what you see?"

She nodded. "You're the star of my _sessions_ as well."

He cocked his eyebrow at her as he continued pleasuring himself. "Want to join me? See if the real thing is as good as our fantasies?"

Standing from the sofa, he stripped his jeans and shirt off and she followed suit, kicking her shoes off and making her way towards him as item after item left her body. Naked Bill was even more impressive then half-naked Bill had been. They stood in front of each other, taking their bodies in and she couldn't resist placing her hand on his bare chest.

He groaned at her touch. "I want you, witch."

She didn't answer him. Instead, she pulled her wand from her hair and wordlessly rearranged the furniture before conjuring blankets and pillows into a nest before the fireplace. She'd seen a couple making love like this in one of her mum's movies as a child and she'd always wanted to do it.

"You can stop wanting, Bill," she told him. "I'm yours."

"Fuck," he breathed out. Pulling her into his arms, he helped her to lay down on the pile of blankets and locked her in his arms against his chest. His blue eyes locked on hers and he smiled. "I'm yours too, you know. Have been for a while."

Her heart seemed to inflate and she did the only thing she could think of. She surged forward and crashed her lips into his. It wasn't the sweet, loving kiss that girls wanted for their first kiss. It was violent. He nipped her lower lip and she sucked his tongue into his mouth hard enough that he yelped. Slow lovemaking could wait. She wanted to be dominated. To be claimed by him.

Her body was ready for him the instant she'd seen him on the sofa, but she didn't complain when he slipped his hand between them and began to rub her clit.

"So fucking wet for me, witch. Can you come on my fingers? Show me how much you want me?"

"Yes!"

Reaching down, she intertwined her fingers with his and showed him where to touch her to make her come. It wasn't that she hadn't had sex before, but she'd learned over the years exactly how to touch herself. Knew where to touch to get her quickest release. Within moments she was keening into his mouth as her orgasm crested and her arousal flooded their hands.

"Merlin fuck, Hermione," Bill breathed out his exclamation. "So fucking hot. I want you, love. Want to be inside you."

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Sometimes I can get a little rough," he admitted quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."

She knew he was a little more animalistic than average thanks to his wolf traits and it wasn't a problem to her. Hell, she'd fantasied about him taking her hard and fast, mounting her as he bit her neck more than a few times over the last year. She doubted there would be anything he could do that would be too much for her. And she knew without a doubt that if she said to stop, he would.

"If it gets to be too much, I'll hex you." She kissed his nose as he laughed. "I trust you, Bill."

"Get on your hands and knees."

Scrambling into position, she looked over her shoulder at him and winked. She was ready for this, ready for him. He moved between her legs and leaned down so his chest was to her back and his arms were braced on either side of hers. He pressed kisses to her neck as the head of his cock nudged her opening.

"You're sure, love?" he asked quietly, the dominant voice of before being replaced by a tender tone. "I'm not a one night stand kind of person anymore."

Turning her head to look at him, she gave him a small smile. This was why she loved him, even if she couldn't admit it to him. He was so caring and yet so strong. "Neither am I, Bill."

His eyes searched hers and he must have found what he was looking for because he pushed into her, his large cock stretching her as he buried himself to the hilt. He stilled when he was all the way in and began to kiss her neck again. She moaned at the way he was touching every part of her.

He bit down lightly as he pulled out of her and slammed back in, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He gave a low chuckle and did it again. Pushing her hips back into his thrusts, she used her body to beg for more.

"Yes, witch," he cried out. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Pace increasing, he began to hammer into her without abandon. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the cottage and she loved the depravity of it. His cock rubbed against her G-spot and she groaned as he did it again and again, bringing her right to the edge. She just needed a little bit more to push her over.

"Bite me," she begged him. "Please, Bill. Bite me."

His lips kissed the skin where her shoulder and neck met before she felt his teeth sink into her. He'd timed it with the head of his cock rubbing over her sensitive G-spot and her world exploded as her pussy contracted around his large cock. Bill cried out into her neck, his hips slamming into her again as his cock spasmed inside her, filling her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled them to the ground and onto their sides. He magicked a blanket up to cover them and she was warm between his arms and the glowing fire. His lips were all over her neck, kissing and licking the place he'd bitten her, taking away the sting.

"Stay?" she asked.

"When my legs work again I'll Floo mum and tell her I'll only be there for Christmas," he told her. "I want to be wrapped around you all week, buried in your tight heat, until we have to go back to work."

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: Happy day 9! Cockmas sure is flying by! Thank you for all your reviews and support. I'm so glad to know you're liking your Cockmas gifts.** _
> 
> _**Today's song is courtesy of the Wolf's Lair girls again.** _
> 
> _Molly did you know,_
> 
> _That your oldest boy_
> 
> _Is a wolf between the sheets?_
> 
> _Molly did you know,_
> 
> _That your oldest son_
> 
> _Would one day fuck Hermione?_
> 
> _**Let me know what you thought!** _


	11. Hermione x Kingsley

Hermione sat on her sofa, laptop open, staring at the report she was supposed to be working on for the Department of Mysteries but she just couldn't focus. She'd spend her morning in her office sniffing different love and lust potions trying to figure out the exact parts of the brain each one impacted. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, but it had been months since she'd been laid and the fumes had made her horny as fuck.

Not being able to stand the smell in her office anymore, she'd returned home to finish her report in the clean air of her flat. Whilst the breathing was easier, the ache between her thighs had not abated at all. It was after work hours already so the rest of her report would have to wait until later. She needed to come.

Closing out of her work folders, she found her favourite literary porn, as Ginny called it, and turned it on, fast-forwarding to the steamier section. The smooth voice of the audiobook narrator filled her sitting room as she slowly removed her clothes. Leaning back on her sofa, she spread her thighs and began to run her hands over her body.

She tweaked each nipple until they were hard, every touch of her fingers sending shockwaves down her body. Her audiobook began to describe the British woman being pleasured by the Jamaican bellboy whilst on vacation and she let her right hand travel down between her ample thighs, following his path. She allowed her moans to fill her flat as she worked her body higher and higher.

_"Her milky white thighs were spread like a Chrismas lunch, ready for him to devour."_

She could see it clearly in her mind. The woman, laid out on her bed, her legs open and her pussy sparkling with desire as she waited for her lover to feast on her body. If only she had her own lover to play with her, pleasure her. A small shudder ran through her body as she pinched her nipple harder than before.

_"His big black member quivered in delight as he plunged into her dripping quim."_

"If this is what you're into, Hermione, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand. Or tongue. Or cock."

Hermione yelped as Kingsley's deep voice sounded from next to her. She'd forgotten they were going to go out for holiday drinks. Her fingers were still buried in her pussy as she looked to see him standing next to her, eyebrow raised and eyes dark with desire. Her book continued to play, the erotic story filling her sitting room and she couldn't help but imagine him in the male role. Fuck she wanted him.

"Now, go ahead and take those fingers from your cunt, doll," he told her. "You'll need something a little larger to get ready for me."

Nodding, she slipped her fingers from her centre and waited for him to tell her what to do next. He undid his cloak, leaving him in jeans and a tight t-shirt and she licked her lips at the way he looked in them. He had to be aware of the effect he had on women. His shoes and socks were removed and he beckoned her towards him. Standing, she turned her book off and walked into his arms.

"How about we stay in tonight and I can show you how much better I am than any book you've read. Words on a page have nothing on a thick cock. I can fill you in ways no amount of fiction can."

"Please," she whimpered, needing him.

"Good girl. Take me to your room, doll."

Leading him down the hall to her bedroom, she thought about covering her naked body but resisted. She'd gained weight in the years since the war and was normally a little uncomfortable about the way her body looked. But the way his eyes lingered on her body made her feel like there was nothing wrong with the extra weight she had.

As soon as they were in her room, Kingsley stripped the rest of his clothes from his body and stood before her. _Dragons balls! That's a big dick._ Kingsley had not been lying when he said it would take a more than her fingers to ready her body for his cock. Her mouth was watering just looking at him. She had a moment of panic wondering if it would even fit, but as far as she could tell in the five seconds it took to look him over, the Arithmany equations were on her side.

"Don't be scared, doll," he whispered. "I'll get you ready for me. Now, why don't you get on that bed and I can… what did your book say? Devour you like Christmas pudding?"

Laying on the bed, she watched him crawl up the bed and once again worry about her body rushed through her. Would he hate her stretch marks? Why hadn't she thought to glamour her scar from fifth year? What if he thought her thighs were too thick? She actually loved the way she filled out her jeans now, but maybe now that he saw her without clothes he'd be turned off by the cellulite.

His lips brushed against her ankles before he began to kiss his way up her legs. As he reached her knees, he pulled her thighs apart and let out a small groan. His hands rested on either thigh, holding her open but he didn't touch her where she wanted him most. Instead, his lips were still kissing each thigh, showering them with his attention.

Moving up, his thick lips traced over the slight indent of her hips, tongue flicking out, repainting each stretch mark and scar from the war, worshipping her, touching each thing she hated about her body and encouraging she love it once again with his mouth alone. He smirked at her as he rose higher, his mouth kissing the underside of each breast.

"You are exquisite, doll."

She blushed at his praise then moaned as he wrapped his mouth around one of her hard nipples and began to flick his tongue against it. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck as he moved to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Her hips started to rock against him and he pulled away from her with a loud pop.

His lips finally found hers for the first time and she was pretty sure she melted. The way his pillowed against hers, covering her mouth completely was something she'd never experienced before. His kiss was sensual and his tongue invaded her mouth. If she was standing, her knees would be weak. As it was, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips.

"Now, now, doll," he said, breaking the kiss. "I need to get you ready for me."

"Please," she begged, dropping her legs from his hips. "Touch me, Kings."

Pressing one more kiss to her lips, he rolled them over so they were laying on their sides. He moved her leg over his hip again, opening her up to him. His fingers were on her clit, stroking her bundle of nerves before moving down to tease her opening. He pressed one finger into her and she moaned as her body clenched around it, so primed to come that she couldn't hold on any longer.

"So fucking tight around my finger, doll. You're going to feel amazing around my cock." He pulled his digit from her and replaced it with two. He began to scissor them, stretching her channel. "Lay back for me. I want to see you."

Moving onto her back, she looked between her thighs and watched as his fingers moved in and out, glistening with her want. His face blocked her view as his mouth wrapped around her clit. She felt a moments loss when his fingers left her body but rejoiced as he worked three into her. He was rolling his tongue over her most sensitive spot and her eyes began to close from the intensity of his ministrations.

His free hand found her breast and she grasped it in her own. He moved his hand out from under hers and placed her hand directly on her chest, intertwining their fingers. He never stopped licking her or stretching her cunt as he moved their fingers to begin to play with her nipple. He must have been satisfied that she would keep going because he moved to her other breast, teasing her the same way.

Her body tightened as she moved closer and closer to the edge. Opening her eyes, she looked between her thighs and Kingsley met her gaze, winking at her before moaning against her pussy. The vibrations of his deep voice gave her the push she needed and she fell apart around him.

"Kingsley," she said, tapping her hand against his head to get him to stop kissing her over sensitive sex. "I want you."

"Are you ready for my big black member to plunge into your dripping quim, or whatever that shite was?" he asked.

"Well, it is very big."

"And black. I love the way it looks against your pale skin." He slapped his hard cock against her wet cunt. "Look at how good that looks. Don't you think the contrast is sexy?"

"Yes!"

He lined his cock up with her opening and with her nod of consent, he pushed into her, filling her to the point that it was a half-step below painful. Good thing he had already stretched her out with his fingers. Gripping her legs, he helped her wrap them around his waist.

Hermione loved the way the dark skin of his hands looked on her white hips, the way her pale legs stood out against his body. Their colouring was opposite yet they fit together like they were made for each other. It was like watching her favourite dirty books come to life around her.

"Fuck, doll," Kingsley cried out. "So fucking tight. So perfect. I want you to ride me. I want to see my black cock plunging in and out of that white cunt as you bounce up and down on it."

Her pussy felt empty as he pulled out and laid down on the bed next to her. Her heart was pounding at the idea of being on top of him. She loved to ride cock, but it wasn't the most flattering position to show off her body. Everything moved, jiggling with each bounce. He must have been able to read the hesitation in her face and guessed what she was thinking.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think you were sexy. Come get on my dick and I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget to be self-conscious."

Chuckling, she took him at his word and straddled his hips. She grasped his cock in her hand, shocked at how big it felt. He groaned out loud at her touch and she saw his eyes were trained on her fingers.

"Fucking hell, doll. I love the way your hand looks on my cock. Put it in your tight pussy. Let me have you again."

"You're going to have me?" she asked, moving down so the head of his dick was just touching her opening. "Because it feels like I'm about to have you, Kings." She lowered herself, letting him fill her halfway. "And once I've had you, you're never going to want anyone else."

"Merlin, Hermione," he growled. "With a cunt like yours, why would I? My dick is yours, doll. Show me how you like to play with it."

"Damn right it's mine."

Allowing herself to drop fully onto his cock, she cried out as he filled her once again. The stretch was everything she wanted and didn't know she needed. Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to move up and down, letting his hard length hit all the right places in her. His hands came up and grabbed her tits, his fingers rolling her nipples between then. Desire shot through her at the way his skin looked against hers, urging her to fuck him harder, faster.

"Yes! Bounce on that cock! Take your pleasure from me!"

Moving one hand to her clit, she began to move faster. He supported her jiggling tits in his hands as his fingers continued to play with her hard nipples. Wave after wave of pleasure was shooting through her body at the way he seemed to stimulate every part of her. Their eyes met again and her heart seemed to melt when he gave her a little half-smile. The sexy man below her was going to be the death of her. His fingers tightened around her nipples, twisting them slightly and she came without warning, screaming his name as she shuddered on top of him.

Body going weak, she began to fall towards him, but he caught her in his arms and held onto her as he pumped his cock faster into her spasming cunt. His breathing was ragged as he spilt himself deep inside her core. When his body finally stilled, he rolled them to the side, keeping his softening cock buried in her.

"That was not what I had planned on doing tonight, doll," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But, I plan on doing that every night from here on out."

"Next time you can do the work, Kings. My legs are tired," she told him with a laugh.

"Deal."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **A/N: Happy Cockmas my little cock lovers! Many thanks to my Dungeon Dolls who encouraged me in this instalment. More than half of the ideas for Cockmas came from my Dolls and I couldn't be more grateful.**  
>  _
> 
> _We wish you a Merry Cockmas,_
> 
> _We wish you a Merry Cockmas_
> 
> _We wish you a Merry Cockmas_
> 
> _And a Horny New Year_


	12. Hermione x Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **For the beautiful, egg-bearing, glorious, talented, hilarious FaeOrabel. I love you, my queen.**
> 
> ****  
> 

* * *

"Fuck," Hermione grumbled under her breath looking at the closed sign on the apothecary.

She was going on her third date with Theo Nott in a few hours and she had just realised she was out of contraceptive potion. It had been months since she'd been with anyone so she hadn't thought about checking to make sure she still had a phial or two. She'd just finished her hair when the thought occurred to her. Apparating from her London flat to Diagon Alley had only taken three seconds, but still, she was too late. Snape always closed shop at exactly six pm and the wards automatically erected.

Grumbling that she would have to wait until at least the morning to buy the potion and sleep with Theo, she returned to her flat. Fucking Bellatrix Lestrange and her torture meant the birth control charm didn't work on her. Standing in front of her drawer, she was torn. Should she wear the ugly support knickers that held everything in or the sexy lace ones? Finally deciding that just because they couldn't have sex didn't mean they couldn't fool around, she picked up the navy knickers.

But before that, she would have to make it through Theo's boring office Christmas party. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Theo, his coworkers were boring. She often worked with his law firm as she petitioned the Wizengamot for creature's rights and knew them all by name. She'd attended the party the year before as a guest and had almost fallen asleep listening to one man describe laws about Grindylow repopulation.

But this year, she would finally be on Theo's arm. They'd been friends since the war ended a few years back. They'd both had feelings for each other but the timing had never lined up for them until Draco's wedding to Katie Bell three weeks prior. Drunk, Theo had pulled her onto the dancefloor and led her in a sloppy tango before kissing her and declaring, loudly, he wanted to date her.

"Hermione?" Theo's voice rang through her flat as she finished putting her dress on.

He entered her room and his face broke into a smile as he took in her outfit. Wanting to be festive, she had chosen a dark blue dress with silver snowflakes that were so small they looked like diamonds. The magic flakes slowly fell from her neckline to the snowdrifts on the floor-length hem. The constant movement was mesmerising and she had fallen in love with it as soon as she tried it on.

"Merlin, you look beautiful, love."

Turning, she looked at her date. Theo looked sexy in his Muggle tuxedo but she couldn't wait to take it off him. _Fucking Snape and his rules,_ she thought remembering that they wouldn't be able to have sex. It wasn't that she didn't want to fool around with Theo, Merlin knew oral was fun, but she wanted his dick.

"Not too bad yourself, Theo," she told him. "Harry take you shopping?"

"No, Draco and Lucius. I had no idea Muggles had bespoke clothing. I have to say I'm a fan. So much better than the places Harry took me to. Peasant."

"Harry isn't a peasant, Theodore."

"His clothing would suggest otherwise. Don't give me that look. The man child lives in ringer tees."

"You're an arse."

"Yes, but I'm your arse. Ready to go?"

The party was just as boring as Hermione thought it was going to be and after twenty minutes, she was already wanting to leave. Her only saving grace had been when Draco and Katie showed up an hour later and they could ignore the stiffs. Draco was telling her a great story about the Malfoy peacocks chasing Snape the week before when Theo approached them.

"My boss just left, so we are good to leave if you want to," Theo told her.

"Yes, please." Setting her half-empty glass of champagne on a passing tray, she tucked her arm into Theo's and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Want to take me home?"

"See you two later!" he called dismissively to his friends as he pulled Hermione towards the Apparation point. He smirked at her as he took her in his arms. "As soon as we're home, that dress is coming off."

Before she could answer, he'd turned on the spot and they appeared in her bedroom. His lips were on hers and his fingers found the hidden zipper on her side within seconds. Dress falling to the ground, he pulled back to look at her standing there in nothing but her navy lace knickers. Pulling her back into his arms, his fingers found her folds as his mouth crashed into hers again.

"I want you, witch," he panted out against her lips. "Come on my fingers then I'm going to fill that sweet pussy with my cock."

She cried out his name as his fingers pushed her over the edge. He continued to move gently against her until she begged him to stop touching her oversensitive flesh. Her cunt was still convulsing with her climax when he magicked his clothes off and pulled her knickers down. Taking her to the bed, his body covered her's as he lined his cock up with her entrance and began to push inside.

"Theo, wait," she said, coming out of her lust-fueled haze. He stopped and looked at her, his face tight with the control he was using to stay still. "We can't. I'm not on the potion."

"We can use the charm," he said, reaching for his wand.

"It doesn't work on me." She grimaced at her words. Just her fucking luck. Get big dick Theo in her bed and can't even fuck him.

"Fuck," he growled. "We can still play around right? Everything but sex?"

She nodded and he began to move out of her when she groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him in place. The way he filled her, she wasn't ready for it to end. "Nevermind. You can just pull out."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Just fuck me already, Theo. When you're close, you can finish on my breasts."

Groaning, he slid back inside. "You're going to look so good with my come on your tits."

"Yes! I want you to paint me."

"Oh, Merlin. You feel so fucking good. Wanted this for years."

He continued to tell her how much he'd wanted her, how he'd fantasied about her as he moved in and out of her. Her hands were on her chest, fondling her tits. She wanted her nipples to be rock hard when he came on them. The way his eyes lit up as he watched her, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Propping himself up on one arm, he moved his free hand down to stroke her clit again, telling her he needed her to come again. She'd been with her fair share of people over the years, but none of them had felt as good as how Theo felt. She never wanted it to end.

"So close, love," he told her, his breathing heavy. "Come for me."

"Don't stop, Theo. I'm right there!"

His cock was rubbing against her G-spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. She just needed a little more to get her to finish. Letting go of her breasts, she pulled Theo's hand from her cunt and wrapped her arms around him, tugging him down onto her body so they were as close together as possible. His lips pressed against her neck as he panted. Her clit was rubbing perfectly against his pubic bone with each grind of his hips and she arched her back into him.

"I'm almost there," he grunted out.

He tried to pull way from her, but she wrapped her legs around him tighter. She was so close and didn't want him to stop yet. The idea of coming after he'd pulled out, her pussy having nothing to hold onto as it spasmed seemed like the loneliest thing in the world and she didn't want it.

"I'm almost there," she cried out. "Just a little bit longer."

"I can't hold on, love."

"Stay in me, Theo. Please. I need you in me."

"Hermione! I'm com–"

His words cut off as he yelled her name and she felt his hot seed fill her needy cunt. The way it felt to have him come inside her, knowing she was unprotected triggered the deepest, most primitive part of her. The orgasm that had been just out of reach slammed into her like a tsunami and she couldn't hold on. She clamped her arms and legs around him, giving him no chance to escape.

"Yes! Oh fuck, Theo! Fill me with your come!"

As they came down from their high, Theo's weight pressing her into the mattress, she realised just what she had done. Theo had tried, more than once, to pull out and she had trapped him in with her legs.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Theo, I'm so sorry."

She knew her eyes were wide as he looked at her. A kind smile crossed his face before he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was slow and deep, more sensual than anything she'd ever experienced before. He cock was still buried inside her, her pussy still contracting around him every once in a while, and his kisses made her want to come again. Dropping one leg from his waist, she planted it on the bed and began to thrust up into him

"Salazar, witch," he groaned. "You'll get me hard again if you keep that up."

"Good. I wasn't done with you yet."

"Is that so?"

"I already came in your sweet, little cunt, love. Might as well fill you up like you wanted."

His words, said without regret or anger, made all her nerves tingle and her pussy, liking what he was saying, tightened around him, trying to keep him inside. They could worry about the consequences of their actions later. There were day-after potions she could buy if they wanted to. For now, she just wanted him to fuck her all night long, pump as much come into as possible, and enjoy the way it felt.

"I want you to," she told him. "All night long."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Second to last one *sniff, sniff* Remember that I will post the next and final chapter on 24 Dec because I have a filthy multi-person one-shot on the 23rd.**   
>  _
> 
> _I'm dreaming of a white Cockmas_
> 
> _Just like the ones I used to know!_
> 
> _Where the cocks they glisten, and sluts they listen_
> 
> _To hear, the slap against their ass!_
> 
> ****  
> _I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you though. Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)_  
> 


	13. Hermione x Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**The last day of Cockmas! (sobs)** _
> 
> * * *

Stepping through the Floo into Malfoy Manor, Hermione's breath caught at the transformation it had gone through since she'd left for work earlier in the day. The entrance hall was always grand but the large Christmas trees and fir garland, all covered in fairy lights and sparkling baubles, was something else.

The air was filled with the smell of evergreen trees and spices and was so perfectly _Christmas_ that she couldn't help the frisson of excitement that filled her. This was her favourite time of year. Everyone seemed happier, and the number of donations her charity received always tripled during the holiday season.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to Lucius' study. Normally she liked to go home and put on comfortable clothes before heading to her boyfriend's house, but it was their six month anniversary and she wanted to dress up. And Merlin knew Lucius had a thing for high heels. Luckily with charms, her little black dress and five-inch heels were as cosy as her pyjamas.

Halfway to her destination, Lucius met her in the hallway. A huge smile spread across his face and he wrapped her in his arms, swinging her around like he hadn't seen her less than ten hours before. Setting her down, he kept her in his arms.

"You need to quit that job of yours, darling," he told her playfully, "I hate that you're gone all day."

"But if I don't leave, then you'll never have time to miss me," she retorted.

They'd been having the same playful discussion for the last five months. Being a rich man, Lucius didn't have to work. He enjoyed spending his days reading, going to the Ministry to pressure people into passing bills, and taking care of his two loves: his potions greenhouse and his blasted peacocks.

"Move in with me?" he asked her quietly. It was the first time she'd ever heard him sound anything close to unsure.

"I did just receive the new lease to sign to stay in my flat another year," she told him. "Guess I could move out instead. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"One day a week, we give the elves the night off and cook dinner together. In the kitchens."

"Can we use magic to clean up?"

"Absolutely." There was no way she was cleaning up by hand if she didn't need to.

"Deal."

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers and she could feel his happiness pouring out of him, mixing with her own. She'd never thought that accepting a dance with Lucius at the annual War Memorial Ball seven months before would lead to anything more than a few pictures in the papers talking about healing old wounds. But that dance turned into five, and then an invitation to dinner, and then a few more dates before she allowed him to take her home.

One look at his large library and she was hooked.

His large cock, personality, and good looks were just the icing on the cake.

"I want a snack to celebrate," he said, breaking the kiss. "Join me in the dining room?"

Hermione took his hand and they walked down the long corridor together. When she'd first visited him here, she didn't think she'd ever be comfortable in his large home, but now it felt like her own house. And pretty soon it would be.

Entering the dining room, she was surprised to see that there were no plates on the table. It had been decorated for the season though and the smell of Christmas continued in this room. Lucius had said he wanted a snack and normally the elves would already have a spread laid out for them before they arrived. He paused at the head of the table to pull her towards him, turning them so they faced the mirrors that lined one wall.

"Look how perfect you look in my arms, darling." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Now get up on that table. I'm hungry."

"Get on the…" she trailed off. "Lucius, what are you on about? I thought you were hungry?"

"I am. For that sweet little treat between your thighs, my dear." He magicked her clothes away, leaving her in just her heels. "Now get up on that table."

Her pussy clenched at his demanding tone and she moved onto the table, laying back and opening her thighs. If he wanted a snack, she'd give him the whole spread.

He kneeled on the floor between her legs. Reaching for her leg, he lifted it, kissing the smooth skin as he placed it over his shoulder. His lips travelled towards her core, his tongue darting out to taste her every few kisses. Her body was tingling with anticipation when he kissed her inner thigh but then he pulled back slightly, his breath ghosting over her core.

Their eyes met and she could feel him boring into her soul with his gaze. It was like he was seeing past all her layers into her very essence. Her breathing slowed, matching his own steady pace as they seemed to melt together and become one person. He placed his hand on the middle of her chest, not to hold her down, but almost as if he wanted to deepen their connection.

"Look at you, my darling." His words washed over her sex, the little puffs of air driving her mad. "So sweet and delicious. Like a dessert made just for me."

His tongue flicked against her clit. Just enough to have her begging for more, but not enough to satisfy her.

"And look at this little cherry on top."

Her head fell to the side and she looked at their reflection in the mirrors next to the table. The sight was so erotic. Her tan skin contrasted with the dark wood of the table and her leg looked longer than normal with her heels still on. Lucius was fully dressed between her thighs and the tableau it made was turning her on even more. The perfect aristocrat with his moaning witch. Sophistication and wantonness.

"Lucius," she groaned out, propping herself up on her elbows. "I need you. Please. Fuck me."

"Look at me." He waited for her eyes to lock on his again. "I would, my darling girl, but I am busy at the moment. I want to feast on you. I want you begging — screaming. I want your come dripping all over my hands, face, and this table before I even consider giving you what you want."

His mouth hovered over her sex, not giving her what she needed.

"I love you."

His lips found her clit and he pressed a gentle kiss to the bundle of nerves.

"I love how you taste."

Another kiss and a flick of his tongue against her clit.

"I love how smooth your skin is."

Kiss

"I love how wet you get for me."

His tongue swirled around her opening.

"I love how you scream my name when you come."

He swiped from her opening to circle around her bud.

"I love the way you're already dripping for me."

His fingers finally touched her aching core and she felt how they slid on her slick skin as he traced down her outer lips.

"I love the way your greedy little hole is twitching for me. Just begging to be filled."

His tongue darted into her, thrusting in and out. She cried when he pulled back.

"Is that what you want, my darling?"

His fingers were tracing her opening and at her cry of _yes, please!_ he pushed them inside.

Her eyes slammed closed as a strong orgasm ripped through her when he entered her. She'd never come from a few light touches, but she was gone to him. The way he was worshipping her was like nothing she'd experienced before. Encouraging her, his fingers were moving slowly in and out of her, prolonging her pleasure. She could feel how wet she was, could hear it as his fingers moved.

"My darling, look at me," he said, his breath on her sensitive cunt causing her to shiver. "Keep your eyes on me."

Forcing her eyes open, she found his and he gave her a wink. Lowering his head, he kept their eye contact as he latched onto her clit and sucked down hard, just the way she liked. It was so intense that she closed her eyes again, only for them to pop back open when he stopped his delicious sucking. As soon as their gaze met, he began to pleasure her with his mouth once more.

His hand, still resting on her chest, moved to massage one of her breasts and he began to pump his other fingers in and out of her.

"I love you, my darling. My queen. My love," he told her. "My everything."

She opened her mouth to reply. To tell him how much she loved him. How she never wanted to be apart from him again. How being with him was the best thing to happen to her. But his mouth returned to her core and the ability to say anything more than the gasp of his name was beyond her.

Quicker than she thought possible, another wave of arousal rolled over her, tossing her in the surf of arousal as she screamed his name. She didn't need him to tell her how wet she was as he had before. She could feel it dripping from her, around his fingers, down her arse. His wish that she cover his face, hand, and table was complete. He'd pulled every amount of pleasure from her body and she could feel the evidence.

The smile on his face was larger than any she'd seen from him before when he pulled back from her. His face was wet with her desire and another shiver of anticipation fluttered through her.

"What do you desire, Hermione?" he asked. "What other pleasure can I give you?"

"Fuck me, Lucius," she begged again, hoping he'd give in to her. "Please. I need you."

Nodding, he slipped her leg from his shoulder and stood. Their eye contact broke as he began to remove his clothes and she dropped from her propped up position to lay flat on the table. Turning her head to look in the mirror once again, she was surprised to see herself. Her body was flushed and her eyes were glassy. For someone who hadn't had a cock in her, she looked well shagged. She watched as Lucius' reflection undressed and licked her lips when his hard cock was revealed. Shifting her eyes from the mirrors and back to the real thing, she saw his head was glistening from his pre-come and wanted to lick it clean.

Finally naked, he moved between her legs and grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"I love the way you look in your heels, my darling," he said. "I want to feel them digging into my back as I fuck you."

_Merlin wept!_ The idea of her shoes scraping against him, leaving marks on his flawless skin took her to an even higher level of arousal. She didn't know it was possible to be so turned on, especially after coming twice already. The things this man did to her.

"Lucius," she whined. "Please."

Taking mercy on her, Lucius pushed into her soaking core in one smooth motion, filling her completely. Her cunt was already fluttering, ready to come again now that he was inside. Her legs tightened around his waist and he hissed in pain.

"Yes!" he cried out. "Hold me tight while I fuck your tight cunt."

Not waiting for a response, Lucius began to pound into her. He'd given her so much pleasure and was clearly chasing his own now. Leaning over her, he braced himself with one arm before squeezing one of her tits, tugging roughly on her hard nippled.

"Come for me again, darling. Give me your come. Coat me with it."

She pushed him back as she sat up quickly, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him as tight against her as possible. Her lips found his neck and he continued to hammer in and out of her. Flexing all her muscles to make sure she couldn't get any closer, she felt the rumble of a growl from him vibrate through her.

She was desperate for him, desperate to come. She lost herself in the feel of him, the feel of _them_. Their two bodies becoming one. She knew she was talking, but she had no idea what she was saying. All she knew was the taste of his skin, the scent of their coupling mixed with Christmas, the feel of her cunt being pounded, the sound of his balls slapping into her arse as it half hung off the table.

It all became too much and she bit down where his neck and shoulder met. Her orgasm was more powerful than the two before and she bit down harder, the taste of his blood on her tongue as she broke the skin.

"Fuck!" Lucius' loud yell echoed around the big room and she felt him empty himself into her contracting core.

She removed her mouth from his neck and pulled back to catch her breath. Looking at his skin, she winced at the teeth marks she'd left. Pressing her lips to the wound, she murmured a healing spell, knitting the broken skin back together. Before she could heal the bruise her bit would leave, Lucius stopped her.

"Leave it, my love. I like having marks from our lovemaking on my skin." He pulled her back to kiss her forehead. "But maybe you can heal my arse. It fucking stings."

Lucius stepped back from her and she let her legs fall from his hips. She tried not to think about the proof of their coupling that was sliding from her as he turned around. His lower back was covered in varying shades of red from here her heels had scraped. Two of them were slowing weeping blood and she pulled him back towards her so she could heal them.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Actually, I'm not sorry. That was fucking hot."

Turning around, he cast a cleaning charm over them before moving back into the space between her thighs. He conjured a blanket, tossing it over her shoulders and helping her stand up. Her legs were shaky, but he held her tight.

"Yes, it was. And I plan on recreating this moment with you over and over again."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**I can't believe Cockmas is over! Thank you to everyone that read and commented and especially everyone who took a chance on the chapters that weren't their ship.** _
> 
> _Lucius the horny Malfoy_
> 
> _Had a big fucking dick_
> 
> _Whenever he saw Hermione_
> 
> _She kneeled to give it a lick_
> 
> _**I wanted to post these smutty chapters as a holiday present to all of my readers. I can't tell you all how much you all make my days a little better with each comment.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little song.. The lyrics don't match the things I'll be posting, but I giggled writing it.
> 
> On the 12th day of Cockmas my true love gave to me:
> 
> Twelve dirty stories
> 
> Eleven fangirls screaming
> 
> Ten Ronalds eating
> 
> Nine Weasleys jumpers
> 
> Eight Horcrux pieces
> 
> Seven Big Dick Dracos
> 
> Six kinky drabbles
> 
> Five Slytherin cocks
> 
> Four Marauders
> 
> Three best friends
> 
> Two Malfoy men
> 
> And a cum shot for Hermione


End file.
